En otra vida
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: La búsqueda de los dos se extiende más allá de los siglos. Se perdieron en medio de llamas y humo, se volverán a reencontrar bajo la luz de las estrellas allá, en otra vida...
1. Chapter 1

**En otra vida**

"_**Venías de tan lejos como de algún recuerdo. Nada dijiste. Nada. Me miraste a los ojos. Y algo en mí, sin olvido, te fue reconociendo…"**_

_**Nueva York 1834**_

- No te sueltes- le dijo.

Su voz denotaba angustia. Sus ojos color avellana lagrimeaban por el insistente picor del humo que se elevaba desde el piso llenando de grises nubes el reducido espacio que aún no era alcanzado por las llamas. De su mano pendía débilmente otra de piel muy blanca, que pertenecía a un joven apuesto cuyos ojos azules se veían nublados por las lágrimas causa de la humareda y de la desesperación. A pesar de ello, en su mirada también podía leerse la respuesta a su compañero, quien se abría paso entre la confusión de llamas y pedazos de madera cayendo: no se soltaría, no mientras él lo siguiera sosteniendo.

Habían estado juntos la tarde entera, pretendiendo pasar inadvertidos para toda la demás gente que compartía con ellos en el gran salón donde cada tarde se reunían a tomar un café. Había sido un atardecer maravilloso, que pasó entre largas miradas en silencio matizadas por el anhelo de no poder fundirse el uno en el otro sin importar nada, escondiendo para los demás un sentimiento ardiente que se desbordaba, que los hacía, sin ellos quererlo, resaltar entre la multitud de gente gris, que, en su mutua compañía a los pocos minutos pasaba a ser sólo parte del decorado de un mundo extraño en el que a ellos les había tocado vivir. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podían dejar de sentir las miradas de sospecha a su alrededor, la fijeza con la que la gente miraba a aquel par de hombres que cada tarde se reunían a la misma hora y en el mismo café a compartir la idea de una felicidad que a los ojos de los demás llevaba colgada la etiqueta de lo prohibido y que por lo tanto era lo más deseado.

Aún así, en su mundo particular como en el exterior, el sol cedió el paso a las estrellas entre sonrisas melancólicas, gestos cálidos y de vez en cuando, en el momento en el que creían que nadie estaba mirando, un roce de manos por debajo de la mesa, un choque accidental de sus pieles, ansiosos por una cercanía que les estaba vedada.

Y no sólo a la luz del sol, cuando llegaba la hora de despedirse, alejados del mundo y casi solos en medio de la penumbra de la noche, los miedos de los dos parecían acechar en las sombras y se decían adiós con un cordial abrazo o un largo apretón de manos que pretendían guardar en ellos sólo un poco del calor del otro y que llevaban también en sí, el resquemor en los labios de un beso no dado, de un beso que ardía en sus bocas como las llamas que ahora los rodeaban, dejándolos casi inermes y sin facultad para respirar.

Y lo peor, era no recordar en qué momento había empezado aquel desastre. Cuando empezaron a sentir a su alrededor el calor, los gritos y los pasos de cientos de personas que se abrían paso como podían a la salida del salón que por demás, era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad, ellos sólo atinaron a levantarse en automático y a tomarse de la mano. En realidad el acto no era un desafío, había sido lo más natural del mundo. Aquel escenario no pintaba nada bien para nadie, lo púnico que podían hacer era seguir juntos a como diera lugar, aún si el humo ya hacía de respirar algo prácticamente imposible y la madera en el piso, junto con la que caía al suelo en llamas impedía dar un paso sin temor. Los dos se movían sin saber bien a dónde ir.

Y de pronto, un madero especialmente grande ocasionó que el muchacho de los ojos color avellana soltara a su compañero, que quedó atrapado bajo un montón de escombros que sólo Dios sabía de dónde había salido.

- ¡No! - gritó el moreno de los ojos color avellana, y acto seguido corrió hacia donde su compañero, que hasta hacia segundos había estado con él, se encontraba. Trató con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, mover el colosal montón de restos de madera carbonizada del cuerpo del chico pálido, cuyo azul mirar se veía aún más opaco que de costumbre.

- Tienes que irte- le dijo el muchacho cuya voz era casi un susurro debajo de aquel montón en el que se encontraba- vete Blaine, corre, aún… aún puedes salir

- No te dejaré- murmuró el aludido- no puedo dejarte… yo ¡yo te sacaré de aquí Kurt!

- No- negó Kurt con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- vete, por favor… esto ya- su respiración se cortó por un instante- es inútil…

- No lo es- susurró Blaine con verdaderas lágrimas de dolor en el rostro y moviendo aún con fe inquebrantable pedazos de madera sin conseguir hacer realmente una diferencia en la situación de Kurt- sólo tengo que…

La voz de Blaine enmudeció cuando sintió que Kurt lo tomaba de la mano impidiendo que siguiera con la verdaderamente infructuosa tarea de tratar de sacarlo. Aquel contacto lo detuvo en seco y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Kurt por un instante. El chico de los ojos azules le estaba sonriendo, cosa extraña en medio de aquella situación. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron firmemente como hasta ese entonces nunca lo habían hecho.

- No podrás solo- le dijo Kurt sin soltarlo- sal de aquí y consigue ayuda, yo… resistiré, te lo prometo.

Y agregó a sus labios otra sonrisa que aunque dulce, no dejaba lugar a replicas, aún así Blaine trató de debatir el argumento

- Sí puedo Kurt, sólo dame tiempo, saldré de aquí contigo ¿entiendes?

- No Blaine, no lo harás- dijo Kurt entre toses- sal y busca ayuda, yo te esperaré, lo prometo…

- Pero…

- ¡Ve! ¡Por favor!

- Kurt yo… no me hagas dejarte, eso no…

- No me dejarás- contestó firmemente el chico aún con fuerza en su voz que a cada segundo parecía irse extinguiendo- yo sé que regresarás por mí… lo harás

Blaine lo miró por un minuto y decidió que su compañero tenía razón. Tenía que salir fuera y pedir ayuda para regresar por él. Ahora de hecho se sentía un tonto por haber dejado que tanto tiempo pasara sin hacer nada.

- Está bien- dijo Blaine al fin- resiste por favor, no tardaré, volveré por ti aunque sea la última cosa que haga en mi vida.

Y acariciando aún los dedos que seguían entrelazados a los suyos y dándole a Kurt un beso fugaz en la frente, Blaine siguió el camino que había interrumpido, en busca de una salida y de la ayuda que su compañero tanto necesitaba.

- Volveré por ti- le gritó- créeme, regresaré por ti y entonces podremos estar juntos sin importarnos nada…

Kurt escuchó las últimas palabras de Blaine y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, fruto de todo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para mostrarle a Blaine que estaría bien y poder convencerlo de que saliera, dejó que su cuerpo se soltará libremente en el suelo, ya sin presiones de ningún tipo. Y a pesar de que sabía que su destino era inevitable, a pesar de que algo muy dentro de él le decía que no volvería a ver a Blaine nunca jamás, tuvo aún la suficiente entereza para sonreír y decir:

- Yo lo sé… vendrás por mí y entonces, nada volverá a separarnos…

Y con la dulzura de esa eterna promesa aún resonando en sus oídos, se fue sumiendo poco a poco en ese sueño del que todos en algún momento, no volveremos a despertar.

* * *

**Nueva York 2012**

Era un día frio de otoño. Las hojas de los arboles cubrían totalmente las calles, donde los encargados de la intendencia se afanaban inútilmente por luchar contra la lluvia de fuego y oro procedente de los miles de árboles que se despedían sin tristeza alguna de su vestimenta.

Las calles, a pesar de eso, estaban llenas de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia sus aulas, con un café en la mano y una bufanda cubriéndolos del viento helado que los hacía querer llegar más pronto a su destino.

Entre aquella marabunta multicolor de jóvenes universitarios, resaltaba la figura de un chico de caminar galante y calmo. A diferencia de sus compañeros, el joven caminaba lentamente, al parecer, disfrutando de la maravillosa vista que a sus ojos era contemplar el reguero de hojas que crujían bajo sus pies haciéndolo sonreír. Y su sonrisa brillaba como la de los niños en navidad, en realidad, ese joven siempre sonreía haciendo que su mirada color avellana brillara hasta en medio de las penumbras más profundas.

Su abrigo negro le daba un aire distinguido que hacía que la gente volteara a verlo irremediablemente. Aquel chico, tenía todo lo necesario para ser uno de esos Narcisos enamorados de su propia imagen, el clásico chico acostumbrado a que el mundo entero fuera puesto a sus pies por el simple hecho de ser como era. Pero ese no era el caso, Blaine Anderson era un atípico joven soñador que siempre tenía para todos una palabra amable y una sonrisa franca y cálida que hacían que todo el mundo quisiera, de alguna manera, estar cerca de él.

Si podía ser sincero, soledad era lo que nunca en su vida había existido, y sin embargo… Una parte de su corazón había permanecido siempre fría en su pecho, obviamente nunca le daba mayor importancia, pero no sabía qué era. Blaine no podía entender por qué en ocasiones su alma le gritaba que en su pequeño y perfecto mundo faltaba algo, algo que siempre echaría de menos.

- ¡Buenos días Blaine!- gritó una chica alta y regordeta de ojos color verde almendra, vestida con una larga falda multicolor, abrigo rosa algo desgastado y botas militares negras. Su cabello dorado y francamente desordenado, caía sobre su frente en forma de pequeños rizos, que de haber estado un poco más ordenados, habrían resultado adorables.

- Muy buen día Adrienne- dijo Blaine realmente contento. Aquella extraña muchacha era su mejor amiga en la universidad, y se podría decir, que en el mundo entero.

- ¿Por qué caminas tan lento?- le dijo Adrienne feliz al contemplar la sonrisa de su amigo como siempre le ocurría- un día de estos cogerás una pulmonía, y no quiero saber lo qué será de mí y de la escuela si perdiéramos a nuestro mejor cantante

- Exageras Addy- le dijo él en tono cariñoso revolviendo sus cabellos dorados- me gusta el otoño, ya lo sabes…

- Romántico incurable…- dijo ella con una risita burlona

- Así me amas- contestó él como si fuera una broma cotidiana entre ellos

- Lamentablemente pare mi salud mental, así es…- dijo Adrienne con un tono que pretendía ser bajo y no pudiendo reprimir un sonoro suspiro.

- Pensé que lo habíamos superado- contestó Blaine mirándola con ojos tristes- Addy, tú sabes que yo…

- Ya, ya… no me regañes ¿está bien? Lo superé hace 6 años Anderson, pero me gusta bromear contigo ¿listo?- contestó la chica volviendo a poner en sus labios la misma sonrisa de todos los días.

Ella había pasado la mitad de su vida amando a Blaine Anderson sin esperanza alguna de ser correspondida. En cierta forma aún lo hacía, pero su amor había transmutado en uno de esa clase que es muy parecida a la que uno le tiene a su familia. Aunque la huella de aquel primer cariño, a veces asomara a sus ojos o le causará dolores de cabeza, adoraba a Blaine como el hermano que nunca había tenido y eso había sido desde el mismo momento en que lo viera tocar el piano en su casa. Él había tocado "happy birthday" para ella en su cumpleaños número 6, desde aquel entonces, aquellos dos chicos habían sido los mejores amigos del universo.

- Espero que sea cierto- le dijo Blaine algo preocupado- no quiero ser el causante de un suicidio…- sonrió.

- Estas sobrevaluándote Blaine- dijo ella captando el tono de broma en las palabras de su amigo- y hablando de amor y desamores- agregó ella con verdadera curiosidad- ¿es verdad que saldrás con Damon Luria esta noche?

- El suspiro que brotó de los labios de Blaine parecía más el de un hombre cansado que se enfrenta a lo inevitable, que el de un joven emocionado por tener una cita un viernes por la noche.

- Sí- contestó Blaine secamente

-¡Cuánta emoción!- dijo Adrienne entre risas

- No te burles de mí, es sólo que…. No tenía opción, era salir con él o aceptar cantar a dúo en el festival de otoño. Louis me dijo que ese era su plan…

- ¡Oh no!- dijo Adrienne con falso tono afectado- Señor Anderson, es usted un mafioso, ¡acallará los labios de Luria con besos sólo para no tener que cantar con él!

- Adrienne… -dijo Blaine con tono cansado- por favor, ya es suficientemente malo saber que tengo que hacerlo, además, esto te conviene a ti también- dijo Blaine en tono misterioso.

- ¿Ah sí?- contestó la chica sin pista alguna acerca de lo que su amigo le diría

- Sí… en primer lugar, no sólo yo saldré esta noche

- ¿Ah no?- contestó Adrienne sin ver la insinuación de la sonrisa de Blaine

- No, tú vendrás conmigo…

- ¿YO?- gritó ella con indignación- ¿estás loco Anderson? Me rehúso a ser tu chaperona, es injusto que me pidas que esté ahí viendo como devoras la boca de Damon y… y… ¡NO!

- Calma – dijo Blaine riendo por la reacción de su amiga- Damon no irá solo, por casualidad mencioné que quizá debería llevar a su amigo… mmm ¿cuál era su nombre?... Oh sí, Emille Haller…

- ¡Oh!

La expresión turbada de Adrienne hizo sonreír a Blaine sabiendo que había dado en el blanco. El joven Emille Haller era el amor platónico de Adrienne, pues bien, el chico esperaba que al menos aquella noche, alguien se la pasara bien para variar.

- ¿Tomo eso como un sí?- dijo Blaine sabiendo que no había otra respuesta posible en los labios de su amiga.

- Toma eso como sí, pero te odiaré toda mi vida ¿sabes? ¡Tramposo!

-Yo también te adoro amiga mía- dijo Blaine tomándola en sus brazos- de verdad Addy, no sé qué sería de mi si no hubieras aceptado…

- ¿Tan terrible resulta Damon para ti?- pregunto Adrienne algo sosegada por el contacto con el cuerpo de Blaine

- Sí…- contestó el chico- y no es sólo él, son… bueno… se escuchará algo idiota pero, son todos y no es ninguno… nadie puede… emocionarme, moverme… ¿no crees que es algo idiota, Addy?

- Para nada- dijo Adrienne lentamente- Blaine, sólo es que eres distinto a los demás… estás buscando algo más, profundo, supongo…

- ¿Tú crees que algún día pueda… hallarlo?

- ¿Y por qué no?- contestó ella tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a caminar hacia el aula de vocalización un poco más rápido- ese a quien tú buscas debe de encontrarse entre tus miles de admiradores, ahora que si piensas salir con todos, procura que todos sean amigos de Emille ¿Ok?

- Nunca cambiarás Adrienne Coulter

-No, pero ¿sabes algo? Así me amas…- y le sacó la lengua en un gesto francamente infantil.

Blaine correspondió al gesto y siguió caminando al lado de su amiga hasta llegar al aula, donde todos los recibieron con una radiante sonrisa. Adrienne sabía que aquel gesto era únicamente par Blaine, ella no era muy apreciada en la facultad por su tendencia a vestir con prendas que nunca tenían nada que ver la una con la otra, pero aún así correspondió a las sonrisas de sus compañeros de clase.

- Oye, por cierto- preguntó Adrienne cuando se instalaron en sus asientos- ¿sabes qué canción cantarás en el festival de otoño?

- No en realidad- contestó Blaine alzando los hombros- quizá algo de… mmm… ¿Katy Perry?

- Bromeas ¿cierto?- dijo Adrienne poniendo los ojos en blando- Blaine, eres el número final, el broche de oro, esperaba algo menos top 40…

- Ya pensaré en algo- dijo Blaine entre risas- sabes que el festival de otoño es especial para mí- sonrió.

En ese momento el profesor irrumpió en la sala y los conminó al silencio. La mañana pasó para los dos entre vocalizaciones, leer partituras y afinar los detalles de la presentación de la escuela en el festival que sería dentro de cuatro días. Al salir de clases cada uno de los chicos se dirigió a su departamento para prepararse para la cita que tendría lugar en la noche.

Blaine llegó a su apartamento y sólo atinó a tirar el bolso y las llaves en el primer espacio que vio libre en la habitación y se sentó en la primera silla que vió. Estaba realmente cansado y en realidad no tenía gana alguna de salir con el cretino de Luria, pero no tenía opción, en verdad. Él sabía en el fondo de su corazón que por más que buscara nunca lo encontraría. Parecía que su corazón esperaba a alguien que no había nacido en el mismo tiempo y época que él. Y es que a pesar de no tener más de 20 años, su alma era vieja, estaba cansada como si hubiera vivido ya muchas vidas antes de esta y en cada una, la misma búsqueda que le acuciaba el alma hubiera sido igual de inútil.

Y si era sincero, no se trataba de Damon, ni de los otros chicos con los que había salido alguna vez, era él… él sólo quien ponía trabas a cuanto chico se le acercaba. Pero, si podía justificarse, tenía que decir que de nada servía engañar a su corazón que aunque él no lo entendiera, sabía perfectamente lo que anhelaba, y mucho menos engañar a otra persona causándole más dolor a largo plazo.

Suspirando, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Trataría de pasarla bien con Damon, Adrienne y Emille. Sí, no podía engañar al corazón por siempre pero podía pretender que lo hacía sólo por un rato. Se dirigió al espejo y miró en ellos su rostro perfecto, sus rizos oscuros enmarcando su frente blanca y abriendo la llave del lavabo, lleno sus manos de agua y enjuagó su cara con detenimiento. Al levantarse y mirar nuevamente al espejo, por sólo un instante menor al que toma dar un parpadeo le pareció observar en él, un par de ojos azules que lo llamaban, que lo miraban a él, que anegaban en ellos toda la tristeza del universo. Sobresaltado, miró nuevamente en la dirección en la que esos ojos habían aparecido pero no vio nada.

- Deberías de dormir más, Blaine- se dijo en voz alta- estás perdiendo la chaveta, mi amigo…

Y sin darle más importancia, se metió a la bañera y se quedó ahí un largo rato. Lo quisiera o no, le esperaba una larga noche que ni el más poderoso engaño mental podía hacer más corta.

Eran las nueve en punto y Blaine se dirigía a un café del centro a lado de un chico rubio de estatura elevada y ojos color gris. Él joven que respondía al nombre de Damon Luria, trataba sin resultado alguno que su acompañante se interesara en sus chistes y en la interminable perorata que salía de su boca acerca de lo buena que sería su interpretación de "time to say goodbye" en el festival de otoño.

Blaine había perdido el hilo de la conversación apenas había comenzado, cosa que a Damon no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, el chico podía estar contento siempre y cuando tuviera un público mudo que pretendiera estarlo escuchando.

Por otro lado, Adrienne lucía radiante, enfundada en un lindo vestido color rosa y una boina a juego, caminaba del brazo de Emille Haller quien la contemplaba sorprendido e interesado en su charla. El chico de ojos color miel, anteojos y cabellos oscuros, parecía bastante satisfecho de su compañía y ella, bueno, ella estaba pasándosela bomba, sonriendo y desviando de vez en cuando la mirada hacia Blaine que caminaba lentamente como quien es conducido al matadero. Adrienne suspiró. Ese, pensaba al contemplar a su amigo, era el problema de tener un alma vieja que busca la luz de inagotable de las estrellas, en un mundo de gente joven que se conforma con el brillo efímero de los fuegos pirotécnicos.

Y mientras el discurso inagotable de Damon seguía sonando ya sólo como un zumbido insoportable en la mente de Blaine, y tratando de distraerse con algo más, miró hacia el parque que estaba en frente a ellos, iluminado por cientos de farolas que le daban el encanto de un lugar ideal para pasear del brazo de la persona amada mientras contemplaban las estrellas. Y ahí, sentado en una de las bancas del parque, un joven de piel nívea que brillaba al contacto de la luz amarilla de las luces lo miraba directamente – o al menos así le pareció- a los ojos.

Blaine no pudo más que quedarse atrapado en aquella magnética mirada de color azul, azul como los cielos del verano en la ciudad, azul como sus recuerdos eran a veces, azul como una enorme distancia… azul como los ojos que había visto reflejados en el espejo aquella tarde… el chico de la banca no bajó la vista cuando el avellana de las pupilas de Blaine coincidió con las suyas, lo siguió mirando como si esperara que lo reconociera, pero Blaine no entendía nada. Nada salvo que aquellos ojos trataban de gritarle algo, algo que su alma entendía pero que a su mente le sonaba como el más absurdo de los cuentos.

Pasó así un largo rato en el que ni los gritos de Damon o las manos de Adrienne tratando de traerlo de vuelta al mundo real tuvieran la mínima importancia, hasta que, el chico que vestía un largo abrigo color blanco, se parara de la banca y comenzara a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta en la que Blaine se encontraba.

Fue en ese instante en el que Blaine salió de su momento de shock y dejando tras de sí a un Damon furioso y a una Adrienne asustada, corrió y corrió detrás del joven del abrigo blanco sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde lo llevarían sus pies. Sólo sabía que su corazón le gritaba que no se detuviera, que pasara lo que pasara todo aquello tenía un por qué más que justificado. Así pues, Blaine corrió sin parar por lo menos una hora hasta que agotado y sin esperanza alguna de volver a ver al chico aquel, decidió volver a su casa. Estaba seguro que Damon ni Adrienne estarían esperándolo, así que, después de descansar un rato y recuperar el aliento, se dirigió con paso firme a su apartamento. En realidad estaba perdiendo la chaveta, al parecer ninguno de los otros chicos con los que iba habían visto al motivo de su carrera.

Al llegar a su hogar y después de darle un golpe a la necia puerta que insistía en seguir cerrada para él, se tiró en el sofá cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a no volver a abrirlos hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Y en ese mismo momento, en ese instante en el que parece que nada sucederá, Blaine sintió que no se encontraba sólo en la habitación. Una presencia cálida que inundaba el ambiente con una fragancia que parecía venir del más lejano de sus recuerdos, parecía llenarlo con sensaciones que en ese mismo momento acababan de despertar. Con el corazón palpitante, pero no de miedo sino de autentica emoción, abrió los ojos lentamente y la visión frente a él lo hizo soltar un grito ahogado que se transformo después en un susurro… "_tú"… _Fue lo último que sus labios articularon antes de perderse en la azul mirada que estaba frente a él.

-Tú…- volvió a repetir sin miedo, acercándose poco a poco a aquel extraño visitante- ¿Quién eres tú?

Por toda respuesta, el joven de la mirada celeste se acercó a él, posó su mano blanca en su pecho y sonriéndole, como nunca antes en la vida alguien le había sonreído a Blaine, le dijo:

- Por fin has llegado…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**_

* * *

_**Mi corazón, temblando, te llamó por tu nombre. **_

_**Tú dijiste mi nombre... Y se detuvo el tiempo.**_

La extraña respuesta que brotó de los labios del joven frente a él, aunados a la sonrisa que parecía pegada a sus labios con un encantamiento irrompible, dejaron totalmente confundido a Blaine cuyo corazón empezó a latir de manera demencial dentro de su pecho.

Eran los latidos acelerados de quien ha esperado algo por mucho tiempo, pero que, cuando lo tiene frente a él tiene ganas de escapar del misterio desentrañable al que lo enfrenta la constatación de que, después de todo, aquello que uno busca, existe. Porque, el chico que estaba frente a él era real ¿verdad? Su cuerpo pedía huir de ahí apenas pudiera, pero su corazón lo conminaba a querer quedarse. Las ganas de irse y de esperar ahí por siempre se debatían dentro de él.

No era siquiera capaz de articular palabra alguna, aunque en la lengua sentía el resquemor de miles de preguntas que emergían de lo más profundo de su ser y que se peleaban la oportunidad de ser la primera que fuera contestada por aquel extraño ser que lo miraba de forma tan deslumbrante. No era capaz de producir sonido alguno ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué sentía un calor familiar recorrer su cuerpo en presencia de un desconocido? ¿Por qué él había dicho que por fin había llegado? Lo había estado esperando ¿por cuánto? ¿Una hora? ¿Días, quizá?

Todas esas eran preguntas sin respuesta, eran cuestionamientos que llenaban su mente dejándola en estado vegetal. Su cerebro se negaba a cooperar con él en aquella causa. Pero, es en esos momentos en los que el entendimiento falla cuando la sabiduría del corazón sale al rescate. Sin saber bien a ciencia cierta el por qué lo hacía, Blaine elevó su mano hacia donde el otro chico había colocado la suya y al hacerlo, al sentir que su piel traspasaba la mano nívea del joven del mirar celeste, sus labios soltaron un grito que pareció asustar a su acompañante, quien, alejándose un poco de él, espero con paciencia, pero con la mirada azul llena de pesar a que Blaine dejara de respirar entrecortadamente mientras mesaba sus cabellos con ambas manos repitiéndose insistentemente: no es posible, no es posible…

-¿Qué… qué eres tú?- preguntó Blaine con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa.

Por toda respuesta, la frágil figura que esperaba en silencio frente a él, un tanto alejado de su lado, sonrío melancólicamente. La tristeza podía leerse en sus ojos que parecían estar conteniendo un mar de lágrimas en ellos. Parecía como si aquel muchacho hubiera estado esperando aquel reencuentro durante un tiempo absurdamente largo y ahora, que por fin había sucedido todo hubiera sido tan inútil y decepcionante como la misma espera en sí.

La suya era una espera que se podía comparar con la luz centenaria de las estrellas, pero todo había salido mal, todo. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez la promesa que el joven de los ojos color avellana le había hecho tiempo atrás había sido sólo una vil mentira. Suspirando, el chico le dio una última mirada de reconocimiento a Blaine y pensó "Es él, es él pero…". Decidido dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse y no volver jamás. Tal vez era el momento de seguir, de buscar otro sitio, de ya no esperar nada…

Blaine notó la decepción en el rostro del otro chico y la impotencia que le generaban las preguntas sin respuesta se incrementó al notar el dolor de la mirada azul que le había sonreído de forma tan bella minutos antes. No sabía por qué pero ese dolor le dolía a él también. Se sentía un ser despiadado al hacer aparecer en la cara del otro joven, que por demás resultaba hermosa a la luz de la luna, aparecieran los signos de amargura y desilusión que había ya en ellos.

Cuando el joven estaba por irse, Blaine se levantó instintivamente del piso en donde hasta hacia minutos antes se encontraba y olvidándose de su parte racional que continuaba gritando en su mente que aquello no era posible, trató de tomar la mano del chico que tenía intención de dejarlo y al hacerlo, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez:

En esta ocasión, la piel del otro joven se materializó debajo de la suya y Blaine pudo sentir entre sus dedos la suavidad y el tacto frio que se desprendía de la piel del chico que ahora lo miraba lleno de sorpresa. Al sentir en sus manos aquella piel, por un instante sintió como todo caía en perfecto orden alrededor suyo, como todo giraba en torno a aquel muchacho que parecía ser ahora el centro de todo su universo. Se sentía completo, y el trozo de corazón que siempre había tenido congelado volvió a la vida de un solo golpe, trayendo consigo imágenes que nunca hasta ese entonces había visto antes. Eran imágenes parecidas a un sueño que uno tuvo tiempo atrás y que por más que hace el esfuerzo nunca logra recordar, hasta que en un chispazo todo es claro en la memoria.

Como en una película compuesta de imágenes que pasaban una tras otra, se miró a lado de aquel joven, pero, todo parecía sacado de una película antigua. Los dos vestían de forma extraña al igual que la gente que los rodeaba. Los dos reían y charlaban y lo único familiar para Blaine de todo aquel cuadro, era la calidez de la mirada de aquel chico que, al mirarlo a los ojos encontraba en los suyos el mismo calor. El calor de un fuego ardiente que por mil y un causas adversas debía mantenerse contenido, arraigado en el fondo de sus almas, esperando el momento oportuno para dejar que se desbordara sin importar nada.

Y a pesar de que aquellas imágenes le hablaban a Blaine de que antes había compartido un pasado con el extraño visitante que sostenía también su mano, la curiosidad, y algo que acababa de brotar en su pecho y para lo cual no tenía un nombre aún, acabaron por serenarlo y le hicieron aceptar, que si bien aquello parecía una mala broma de un escritor de historias fantásticas, lo estaba viviendo, y buscarle una explicación estaba ya fuera de sus posibilidades.

-¿Sabes ya quién soy?...- pregunto el joven de ojos azules con una voz suave y lejana que sonaba al eco de un sonido distante.

-No… - dijo Blaine casi en un susurro- no puedo recordarlo, pero….

-¿Pero qué?- contestó el chico suavemente

-Siento como si yo… como si yo te hubiera conocido tiempo antes, como si yo también te hubiera estado esperando desde hace cientos de años y yo…

-¿Sí…?- dijo el chico con un destello de esperanza en su mirar azul

-Es como si… como si tú y yo… como si tú hubieras sido el mundo entero para mí alguna vez, en otro tiempo, en otra vida… ¿no sientes tú lo mismo acaso?

-Blaine… - dijo el joven de la mirada azul con dicha genuina dibujada en su pálido rostro

La mención de su nombre por aquellos labios, tuvo en Blaine el efecto de una embriagante caricia que lo dejó sin poder hacer nada más que sonreírle a la expresión del otro chico. Era él. Siempre había sido él. La lógica se podía pudrir en las enciclopedias de todo el mundo, pero aquel pensamiento en su mente, estaba lleno de sentido, de ese tipo de sentido que sólo los ahora felices y libres de temor latidos de su corazón podían aceptar y entender. Y era extraño sentir todo eso de repente, en medio de la noche y por alguien del que no sabía siquiera su nombre… pero ¿De verdad no lo sabía?

De pronto, en medio del silencio, una voz que recordaba a una antigua memoria pareció susurrarle la respuesta que sus labios saborearon en el mismo instante en el que la palabra brotó de ellos con la emoción de una flor que se abre a la vida en la primavera.

-Kurt…- susurró.

Y con la sola mención de esa palabra, los latidos de su corazón se calmaron. Fluían ahora con naturalidad, como si el nombre pronunciado hubiera sido el sortilegio que despejara las aún incipientes dudas que había dentro de él. Sí, el joven que lo miraba ahora con un gesto de total felicidad que no alcanzaría a ser descrito con palabras, era Kurt, pero eso y la sensación de completud que le causaba sostener su mano en la suya, sus dedos entrelazados aún, era todo lo que podía recordar. Él sabía que había algo más, pero la niebla en sus recuerdos impedía que lograra reunir en su pensamiento todas las piezas del rompecabezas que sabía, tenía que armar.

-Blaine- contestó Kurt- me has preguntado antes que soy ¿cierto? Yo soy parte de ti Blaine, tú sientes que he sido el mundo entero para ti antes, yo te puedo jurar que tú siempre has sido el mundo entero para mí…

-Pero, pero tú…- contesto Blaine sin soltarlo aún. No quería de hecho volver a soltarlo jamás- no entiendo nada Kurt, nada salvo que mi corazón espero mucho por este preciso instante, por volver a tener mi mano en tu mano, como si esa hubiera sido la última cosa que…

La profunda tristeza de los ojos de Kurt, silenció todas las palabras que Blaine estaba dispuesto a decirle. Era extraño como aquellos ojos, aquellas pupilas celestes podían expresar tantas emociones con una sola mirada.

-Fue la última, Blaine… tomar mi mano fue la última cosa que tú… ¿no recuerdas aquella tarde?

-No- contestó Blaine con sinceridad- no recuerdo nada Kurt, no sé quién fui, ni quien fuiste tú, ni lo que fuimos. Sólo sé que el anhelo que siempre tuve en el alma ha encontrado paz en la luz de tu mirada…

-Eres tú…- dijo Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos- quizá no puedas recordarlo, pero sigues siendo tú, como eras antes, como siempre has sido…

Y sin más, Kurt rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine. El joven de la mirada color avellana no pudo hacer más que corresponder al abrazo dejando que sus manos descansaran alrededor de la cintura de aquel muchacho, de aquel ser que era casi la esencia de un sueño, la sombra de un ayer lejano que se presentaba ahora ante él para darle sentido a su presente y una esperanza a su futuro. Apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de Kurt y sin soltarlo aún Blaine le susurró al oído:

-Ayúdame, ayúdame a recordar lo que fuimos…

Kurt se separó lentamente de Blaine y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, asintió. Él podía ayudarlo a recordar todo. Blaine recordaría, de eso estaba seguro y entonces la promesa que le hiciera tiempo atrás por fin se vería cumplida. Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y la llevó a su pecho, ahí donde antes su corazón había latido. Porque si bien Kurt estaba ahí, como una visión de este presente, lo cierto era que pertenecía a otra dimensión de la existencia. Pero eso no lo hacía menos real, no había mentido cuando le contestara a Blaine que él era simplemente parte de él. Luego de que la mano de Blaine descansara ya sobre su pecho, él puso la suya sobre el pecho de Blaine, sobre el corazón lleno de vida que palpitaba ahora con emoción expectante.

-Cierra los ojos- le dijo Kurt a Blaine- ciérralos y serás capaz de ver…

Y así, sus corazones unidos por sus manos iniciaron un largo viaje por la memoria. Un viaje ancestral de recuerdos, que sin embargo, seguían frescos en lo más profundo del ser de Blaine, invisibles antes, pero ahora, tan reales y palpables que le parecía volver a estarlos viviendo…

* * *

Un joven descansaba recargado en un árbol con un ramo de rosas blancas en sus brazos. El avellana de su mirada estaba apagado por un dolor inmenso que escurría por su cara en forma de gruesas lágrimas de pesar. Esta delante de una lápida que rezaba en letras góticas:

_"Aquí yacen los restos de Kurt Hummel, amado hijo, hermano y compañero"_

"Amado"… leía el joven de pie frente a la lápida. Amado era lo que aquel que ya no estaba ahí junto a él había sido para él desde el primer momento en que lo viera.

El día en que se conocieron, Blaine vagaba sin rumbo por el parque donde los elegantes carruajes tirados por caballos de colores pálidos iban y venían en el ajetreo propio del área urbana de la ciudad. Blaine caminaba en medio de las miles de parejas que como cada tarde se reunían en aquel lugar para pasear del brazo de quien hacía para ellos que el tiempo pasará sin importar nada más que la mutua compañía. Caminaba con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, porque, a pesar de su soledad, Blaine siempre había sido un muchacho alegre, divertido, una persona que podía mirar el lado bueno de cualquier cosa. Caminaba pues, con su sonrisa inalterable hasta que un sombrero color marfil, adornado con una cinta negra cayó a sus pies.

Blaine se apresuró a levantarlo y en el justo momento en el que sus manos tocaran el ala del sombrero, una mano del color del marfil y de la porcelana fina, tocó la suya en el mismo instante. Blaine levantó la mirada del objeto que seguía sosteniendo y se encontró frente a él con la mirada de unos ojos azules que hicieron que su sonrisa se ensanchará aún más, si era posible.

-¡Oh¡- dijo el muchacho que al parecer era el dueño de aquella prenda- perdone, es mío, salió volando y llevo mucho rato corriendo detrás de él. Gracias por… emm..

-No se preocupe- contestó Blaine levantándose del suelo y soltando el sombrero que el otro chico había ya tomado- suele suceder, hubo mucho viento esta tarde…

-Sí claro yo… bueno, mil gracias señor…

-Anderson- contestó Blaine con naturalidad- Blaine Anderson

- Un placer – dijo el chico con un destello en la mirada celeste que le daba absoluta sinceridad a sus palabras- Kurt Hummel…

-El gusto es mío- añadió Blaine sintiendo la veracidad de sus palabras- si no es mucho el atrevimiento yo… me preguntaba ¿cree usted que pueda acompañarme en mi paseo? ¿O lleva prisa, alguien más lo acompaña?

-No… - dijo Kurt sorprendido por aquella invitación- es decir, no vengo con alguien, no llevo prisa yo… sólo caminaba por el parque, me gusta caminar aquí es...

-Encantador – contestó Blaine no sabiendo a quién le iba mejor aquella palabra, si al chico que le regalaba una tímida sonrisa, o al parque que para esas horas estaba matizado por un cielo hermoso que se iluminaba por los rosas, violetas y naranjas del atardecer.- Entonces…

-Sí claro- le dijo Kurt sonriendo alegremente- después de todo, es una dicha compartir un paseo con quien ha sido el galante salvador de mi sombrero.

Y sin decir más, comenzaron a platicar y a caminar sin rumbo, consumiendo la tarde entre risas, anécdotas y el sentimiento compartido, pero no admitido de que quizá, aquel sombrero había escapado de la cabeza de Kurt sólo para llevarlo hacia Blaine. Desde aquella tarde fueron inseparables. Su amistad creció día a día y se fue transformando poco a poco en un sentimiento de tal magnitud que a veces llegaba a inquietarlos y a maravillarlos en la misma medida. Saberse amados- porque ese era el nombre de lo que sentían- por alguien de ese modo, era una bendición compartida, algo que, la gente de aquella época no podía siquiera concebir. Por eso disfrazaban lo que los unía con la etiqueta de dos jóvenes amigos, de dos camaradas de aventuras que cada tarde compartían en el mismo lugar de siempre, el aroma de un café recién molido que los hacía suspirar, que les hacia querer alargar las horas de la tarde para no tener que separarse nunca el uno del otro.

Recuerdos como aquel, eran los que hacían que los ojos de Blaine se llenaran de lagrimas frente a la lapida que era la muda e inamovible prueba de que Kurt no volvería a compartir con él un café más, de que Kurt no volvería nunca a sonreírle ni a regañarlo por la mala combinación de saco, sombrero y pantalón que siempre solía elegir. Kurt no estaría ahí con él para amarlo. Y todo era su culpa. Él no había podido salvarlo. Lo había dejado solo en medio de aquel infierno de llamas y destrucción en el que se terminó convirtiendo la última reunión que tuvieron. Definitivamente era culpa suya, en todo caso, él debió de haber muerto también con Kurt, era injusto que sólo él hubiera sobrevivido, todo era tan injusto. Una macabra broma del destino que había puesto frente a él un día a la felicidad más grande que un hombre podía tener, y ¿todo para qué? Para que después esa dicha hubiera sido arrebatada de sus brazos sin más justificación que: así son las cosas y debes de aprender a vivir con ellas.

Blaine se hincó frente a la lápida y depositó el ramo de rosas blancas sobre ella. Se quedó ahí un momento sin decir nada, hasta que su llanto se hizo más intenso y los sollozos convulsionaron su cuerpo, pálido y frágil aún por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para recuperarse después del incendio.

-Perdóname- logró articular entre sollozos- Kurt, perdóname… No cumplí mi promesa, no volví por ti, Kurt yo… te amo, siempre te amé y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho, de no haberte confesado nunca que tú fuiste lo que más amé en el mundo y no me importa que digan que está mal… te amé Kurt, aún lo hago y… perdóname por haber sido un cobarde, por no haber huido contigo muy lejos donde nadie pudiera nunca separarnos… Kurt… yo no quiero vivir si tú no estás a mi lado, no quiero…

El silencio en medio del cementerio fue la única respuesta que las palabras de Blaine recibieron. El viento soplaba suavemente llenando de frescor el día. Eran los últimos días del verano. Pronto las hojas del otoño cubrirían toda la ciudad de dorados, carmines, carmesís y amarillos. Los colores favoritos de Blaine. Pronto, volvería al mundo la magia de la naturaleza preparándose para dormir un sueño profundo mientras esperaba que la primavera volviera a darle color. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Si Blaine no podía compartir todo aquello con Kurt, no valía la pena si quiera mirarlo. Blaine no sentía que mereciera estar vivo siquiera. Además, aunque el mundo cambiara de color, él sentía que en su alma sería siempre invierno, que en su corazón los colores nunca volverían a tener sentido alguno.

-Blaine…- dijo una suave voz de pronto. Provenía de una chica de lindos ojos verdes, cuyo cabello dorado, recogido en un lindo moño le daba el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, aunado a su vestido color rosa pálido de corte victoriano que resaltaba la suave línea de su cintura- Blaine, ven, ya fue suficiente….

Blaine miró a la chica entre lágrimas e hizo caso de omiso de sus palabras. Ella no entendía. Ella no tenía idea de todo lo que él estaba sufriendo.

-Déjame en paz Adrienne- le dijo con resentimiento- vete y déjame tranquilo…

La joven no se movió ni un centímetro de aquel lugar. Blaine estaba equivocado. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que Blaine estaba sintiendo. Ella también sabía lo doloroso que era estar enamorado de alguien a quien nunca tendría acceso. Sí, ella sabía que Blaine amaba a Kurt, que era lo que todos los poetas llamaban "el amor de su vida". Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que los vio caminando juntos en el parque. Desde el momento en el que Blaine le hablara de él con el avellana de sus pupilas brillando como un trozo de ámbar al sol. Lo supo, porque en ese mismo instante ella fue consciente de que Blaine nunca la amaría de igual forma a ella. Fue en ese instante en el que resignó su corazón a aceptar que el amor que había sentido por ese joven que lloraba desconsoladamente frente a una lapida de mármol, nunca se vería correspondido. Blaine era su mejor amigo. Sus familias eran muy unidas y de hecho, su matrimonio había estado arreglado desde el momento mismo en el que la señora Anderson diera a luz a un niño y la señora Coulter trajera al mundo a una linda niña.

Claro que ella entendía, y quizá era la única que aceptaba que lo que había existido entre aquellos dos jóvenes separados por un fatal accidente había sido amor, amor puro como el que muchas personas que ella conocía no habían sentido, ni sentirían nunca. Por eso estaba ahí, para ayudarlo. Para sostenerlo en sus brazos como lo había hecho cuando Blaine había despertado gritando, llamando a Kurt desde la cama del hospital donde tantos días había pasado inconsciente. Adrienne le había contado que él no había logrado salir del salón en llamas, que fue uno de los hombres que ayudaban a combatir el fuego, el que lo encontró, tirado entre los escombros con apenas un halito de vida en su cuerpo.

Y quizá esa era la parte que más hacía que Blaine se odiara a sí mismo: era un idiota, un debilucho, ni siquiera había podido lograr salir de ahí. Más le hubiera valido quedarse atrapado también entre las llamas, porque quizá de ese modo, el seguiría a lado de Kurt.

-Blaine, por favor – dijo Adrienne con voz firme- sé lo mucho que te duele, sé que lo amabas más que a nada en este mundo pero… sigues vivo, tú estás aquí y te apuesto que a él no le gustaría verte de este modo, él amaba tu sonrisa…

-Cállate- dijo Blaine, dolido por la mención de aquel detalle- ¡Cállate! Tú… tú no sabes nada, tú… Tú te alegras de que él esté muerto ¿no? ¡Es lo que querías, es lo que siempre has querido! Ahora Blaine Anderson se puede casar con la señorita Adrienne Coulter ¿no? Pues bien, si eso quieres, eso tendrás… pero déjame solo, déjame estar aquí… por favor…

El tono lastimero de las últimas palabras de Blaine, hizo que el corazón de Adrienne se rompiera más, que por el hecho de las palabras tan crueles que su prometido de toda la vida le había dicho. Claro que no se alegraba de aquel suceso, eso nunca. Ella estaba dispuesta de hecho a ayudar a Blaine y a Kurt a huir de todos y de todo. Pero ahora, ella era todo lo que Blaine tenía, ella era la única que podía entenderlo. Por eso no lo dejaría. Lentamente se acercó a Blaine y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando sus suaves rizos oscuros con aire maternal y sintiendo su regazo húmedo por las lágrimas que brotaban sin tregua de los ojos de su amigo.

-No te dejaré- dijo ella con mucha seguridad- no tienes por qué lidiar con esto solo, Blaine. No me importa que pienses que soy un ser despiadado que sólo piensa en sí misma. Yo entiendo, yo sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien has amado con todo lo que eres…

-Adrienne… perdóname… yo no quería decirte eso, pero- dijo Blaine entrecortadamente- ¿por qué él Addy? ¿por qué?

-No lo sé Blaine- contestó Adrienne con un nudo en la garganta- no lo sé. Yo sólo puedo decirte que debes recuperarte, debes seguir adelante. La vida continua, y yo sé que cumplirás tu promesa algún día…

-Pero ¿cómo?- dijo Blaine incrédulo- Adrienne, yo le fallé, lo dejé solo, no volví por él…

-Hombre de poca fe- dijo Adrienne sonriendo tristemente- yo sé que algún día lo encontrarás de nuevo, yo lo sé…

-Dices eso para consolarme- contestó Blaine con algo de resentimiento.

-Blaine, hay cosas, como el amor, que son más fuertes aún que eso a lo que todos llamamos muerte. Créeme, volverás a encontrarlo algún día…

Las últimas palabras que Adrienne pronunciara aquel día, fueron las que acompañaron a Blaine en todos los años que siguieron. Naturalmente, se casó con Adrienne como mandaban las tradiciones familiares y formó junto a ella una bonita familia, pero, en algún lugar de su corazón, siempre tuvo presente, como grabada por fuego en su piel, el recuerdo de una mirada azul que a veces se asomaba en algún rincón de su casa, o en la sonrisa angelical de sus pequeños hijos. El recuerdo de aquella mirada, era la marca de un amor que sin que él lo supiera, siempre lo había acompañado. Kurt siempre había estado mirándolo. Le sonreía desde las copas de los arboles moviéndose al compas del viento. Lo acariciaba a través de la luz de la luna y los cálidos rayos del sol en primavera. Era la canción que Blaine siempre cantaba para él. Era la brisa agitando su cabello. Kurt nunca lo había dejado solo, ni en esa, ni en las otras vidas en las que el reencuentro, no había sido posible. Él había estado ahí para él, observándolo y sonriendo cuando él sonreía como una suave presencia que le impedía sentirse solo, o triste. Adrienne había tenido razón siempre: definitivamente, hay cosas que son más poderosas, que eso que nosotros conocemos como muerte…

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Blaine abrió los ojos de repente, siendo consciente de que ahora era capaz de entenderlo todo. Kurt era esa presencia que siempre lo había acompañado, la dulce caricia que sentía en sus mejillas cada atardecer. Lo miró sabiendo ahora con total certeza de que fuera lo que fuera Kurt, aquel momento, aquel instante era la cita que el destino le debía a dos corazones que se habían separado una vez, en medio del tiempo.

Blaine sonreía con todo el amor del mundo destellando en su mirada. Por fin, sin tener que ir a buscarlo lo había encontrado. Blaine sentía que no hacían falta más palabras, sus corazones entendían mejor el lenguaje de su cercanía, de sus pieles en estrecho contacto. Suavemente, Blaine elevó su mano a la mejilla de Kurt, que lo miraba sabiendo ya que no se había equivocado. Ese era el reencuentro que tanto había anhelado.

Lentamente, y saboreando aquel contacto con todo su ser, Blaine dibujó caricias sobre la piel pálida de Kurt, que aunque algo fría, le causaba una sensación deliciosa en cada uno de los átomos de su cuerpo… y de la misma forma suave y pausada, acercó sus labios a los del joven de mirada celeste que en un gesto instintivo, cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado. La lentitud con la que Blaine dirigió hacia él sus labios era hasta cierto punto angustiante, y en ese instante, en el que sólo un suspiro separaba a sus bocas del esperado contacto, el ruido de una cerradura abriéndose, hizo que Blaine sintiera una punzada de ira dentro de si y que Kurt abriera los ojos de golpe.

-¡BLAINE ANDERSON¡- gritaba la familiar voz de Adrienne con verdadera furia- ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme así? Casi tuve que amarrar a Damon Luria a la cama de su dormitorio porque… ¡Oh!

La cara de Adrienne se llenó de rubor al ver a su amigo en una posición tan comprometedora con otro chico. Esa era la desventaja de tener un juego de llaves del apartamento de Blaine: uno nunca sabía cuando era bienvenido y cuando no.

-Yo…- dijo Adrienne muy apenada- Yo, perdonen chicos. Yo, desapareceré simplemente, esto nunca pasó ¿OK?

-¡Adrienne!- gritó Blaine- Tú… tú… ¿Puedes verlo?

-¡Claro que lo veo!- contestó Adrienne confundida- y créeme que ahora entiendo por qué dejaste colgado a Luria, este chico es mil veces más guapo que él- añadió con una sonrisa resplandeciente a Kurt…

-Lo ves… - dijo Blaine con una frenética alegría en su voz- ¡Puedes verlo!

-Sí, ya te dije que lo veo… ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?

Por toda respuesta, Blaine y Kurt compartieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa que delataba su absoluta felicidad. Aquella sería una larga noche de explicaciones, pero, en medio de la magia del reencuentro, parecía que ya nada volvería a tener nunca la misma importancia para ellos.

-Siéntate Addy- dijo Blaine a su amiga que seguía contemplando a Kurt con verdadera admiración- te apuesto a que no vas a creerme…

* * *

**NdA/ Hola a todos¡**

**Muchas gracias por la cálida bienvenida otorgada a esta historia y a mi humilde persona :D No se imaginan, desde el día en que regresé ando sonriendo felizmente, en serio gracias por estar por acá. Gracias por leer y comentar y pues, espero les siga gustando¡ Nos seguiremos leyendo muy pronto, pronto, en esta y en las demás historias¡ :DDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

_************__**Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**_

* * *

_**Desde una azul distancia me caminó las venas una antigua memoria de palabras y besos, y del fondo de un vago país entre la niebla retornaron canciones oídas en el sueño…**_

-Fui tu esposa…

Los ojos de Adrienne estaban llenos de una luz especial cuando quitó la mano del pecho de Blaine que la miraba en silencio, esperando su reacción. Era extraño que la primera cosa que Adrienne dijera fueran específicamente aquellas palabras, o bueno, quizá de todo lo extraordinario que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación, la historia que ella había tenido a lado de Blaine fuera lo que más impresión le causara por el simple hecho de que uno de los más grandes deseos que su corazón tuviera alguna vez, había sido realidad en otro tiempo.

La chica, cuyos rebeldes rizos asomaban debajo de la boina rosa que llevaba, miraba al vacío incapaz de agregar a su comentario algo más. Aquello era increíble. Todo en su conjunto. Y quizá lo que más le sorprendía de todo, además claro de lo que le había dicho a Blaine, era que ella había tenido razón: Hay amores más fuertes que todo, incluso más que la muerte, el tiempo y la distancia.

Sus ojos se desviaron a Kurt quien esperaba pacientemente detrás de Blaine a que ella dijera algo. Él le sonreía. La recordaba como había sido en aquella otra ocasión en la que había visto el verde de sus ojos brillar al mirar a Blaine. Ellos dos compartían una cosa muy importante en el mundo: su amor incondicional por el joven de los ojos color avellana. Kurt recordaba a Adrienne como una joven tímida y muy bella, y, aunque ahora, la joven que lo miraba era un tanto distinta a aquella otra, seguía mirando a Blaine del mismo modo y él, de algún modo, sentía que algo siempre los mantendría unidos.

Adrienne se levantó del sofá donde había estado mirando lo mismo que Blaine había recordado, y con paso decidido se acercó al muchacho de los ojos azules y de la misma manera, sin temor, lo rodeo con sus brazos suavemente, acercándolo a su pecho y dejando escapar de sus ojos almendrados un par de lagrimas que no sabía si eran fruto de la sorpresa o de la felicidad que se anegaban en su alma. El amor existía en aquel mundo sin esperanza en el que ella vivía. Cuando uno ha amado profundamente a alguien sin tener la más mínima posibilidad de ver su amor realizado, empieza a creer que nunca encontrará a alguien para sí. Pues bien, todos sus pensamientos pesimistas acerca del amor podían irse muy lejos, si aquello que sus ojos estaban viendo no era un milagro de amor, que alguien le explicara lo que significaba ver a su mejor amigo reunido, por fin y para siempre con la persona que tanto había estado esperando.

Adrienne estaba feliz de que sus palabras dichas en aquel cementerio se hubieran convertido en algo más que la sola promesa de un mañana. Estaba más que contenta de que el encuentro que ella predijera aquel día estuviera pasando al fin.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy- dijo ella, aún sosteniendo a Kurt en sus brazos- no puedes imaginarte lo feliz que soy de que estés aquí…

-Ya somos dos entonces- contestó Blaine, realmente conmovido por la reacción de su amiga.

- Y tú- dijo ella volviéndose hacia la sonrisa de su amigo- más te vale que no lo dejes ir otra vez. Ya fue bastante Blaine, ustedes dos merecen estar juntos, sea como sea ¿entendieron?

-Sí señora- contestó Blaine acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano- aunque eso no sólo depende de mí, ¿sabes?

Los dos miraron a Kurt, quien miraba desde el sofá la escena. Por toda respuesta el chico de los ojos azules sonrío, aunque, antes de asentir suavemente con su cabeza, a Adrienne le pareció observar que su mirada azul y limpia se oscurecía por un momento. Sin embargo, segundos después las sombras se alejaron y Adrienne atribuyó aquello a su imaginación. Aquellos dos simplemente resplandecían cuando estaban juntos. Sus ojos eran como el sol invencible del verano cuando se miraban el uno al otro, sin poder creerlo, sin lograr entenderlo del todo.

-Bueno- dijo Adrienne suspirando al mirarlos. Parecía que cuando aquellos dos se juntaban, el mundo entero dejaba de existir a su alrededor-. Es mejor que me vaya chicos, supongo que intentar compensar cientos de años de separación en un solo día no será nada sencillo, pero disfruten el desafiar lo establecido…- les guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice.

-Adrienne- dijo Blaine- gracias por… no sé, sólo gracias…

-De nada- dijo ella sonriendo- . Me voy, será un largo día para mí…

-¿Por qué?- dijo Blaine curioso

-Pues verás Anderson, tu cita de ayer pudo ser un desastre, pero la mía, bueno… Emille me propuso cantar un dueto con él en el festival de Otoño ¿no crees que es genial? Voy a ensayar con él, deséame suerte- sonrío Adrienne con los ojos llenos de emoción

-¡Vaya Addy! –dijo Blaine realmente feliz por su amiga- te mereces eso y más…

- Lo sé- dijo ella con modestia- será mejor que vayas buscando una canción para ti. Aunque bueno, elijas lo que elijas será magistral como siempre. Y a eso, agrégale la magia que tu voz tendrá ahora que… bueno, ahora que tienes a quien cantarle…

Blaine volteo a mirar a Kurt y se dio cuenta que una vez más, Adrienne tenía razón. Cuando uno ama lo que hace el resultado de lo que entrega no puede ser menos que perfecto. Blaine amaba cantar y ahora que su corazón amaba y ese a quien amaba le correspondía de forma completa y sin condiciones, sentía que lo importante no era la canción que eligiera, sino que, aquella canción tendría sólo un destinatario: el joven de mirar azulado que por sí solo era el mejor motivo para cantarle al amor.

Blaine le sonrió a Adrienne que se despidió de los dos con un suave abrazo y se alejó sonriendo hacia el sol matinal que despuntaba en el cielo. En ese instante, cuando Blaine sintió a Kurt a lado suyo, supo que el amor era sencillo y maravilloso, que lo entregaba todo sin pedir nada a cambio y que, gracias a eso, tenía ahora una canción para cantar en el festival. Pero antes de que todos pudieran escucharla, la razón de toda aquella magia tenía que escucharla primero. Finalmente, si alguien era ahora dueño de su voz y de su música, era aquel chico. El joven que había llegado como en un sueño y que, había hecho de cada esperanza una realidad.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Blaine a Kurt sin soltarlo de la mano- podemos caminar por el parque. Quiero que veas y escuches algo…

El sol estaba en su cenit en el momento en el que ellos dos caminaban de la mano y sin prisa por el parque. A esas horas no había nadie, cosa extraña para un sábado normal en el que los niños solían corretear por las colinas del parque, mientras los adultos andaban en bicicleta o simplemente iban y venían en el cotidiano ajetreo de un sábado por la mañana. Pero para ellos dos, aquella soledad junto con la quietud y el silencio del medio día, era un regalo más del destino. Los dos caminaban sin decir nada, mirándose largamente y sin prisa alguna. Recorriendo con los ojos, el rostro que los hacía suspirar y agradecer cada segundo que pasaban en mutua compañía. Eso era todo lo que siempre habían querido. Pasear de la mano, disfrutar de su amor sin miedo, sin tener que avergonzarse, sin pretender ni disfrazar el sentimiento que ahora parecía salir de sus poros, tan natural como respirar y tan cálido como el sol ya no lo era en esa época del año.

Las hojas tiradas en el suelo crujían bajo sus pasos haciendo sonreír a Blaine. El otoño siempre había sido algo mágico para él, pero ahora sentía que la magia había superado cada una de sus expectativas. Los sueños que se cumplen son sin duda los más increíbles, los más extraños y a pesar de eso, los que uno vive sin preguntarse por qué. En ese justo momento, Blaine sólo quería entregarse por completo a la emoción que lo embargaba, sin pensar en el ayer, ni en el mañana. Sólo importaba ese instante. Sólo importaba el ahora en el que la mano de Kurt en la suya le hacía sentirse el hombre más fuerte, feliz y maravilloso del universo.

Su paseo los llevo a un sector del parque lleno de arboles que agitaban sus ramas casi sin hojas al compas del viento. Era un pequeño prado dorado lleno de hojas rojizas en él. Al frente, un lago reflejaba en su superficie los débiles rayos del sol que trataban sin llegar a lograrlo de caldear un mundo que estaba preparándose para el frío de un inminente invierno. Kurt se detuvo en ese lugar y sin soltar la mano de Blaine, le dijo con voz emocionada:

-Fue aquí…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Blaine un poco confundido

-Este es el lugar, aquí fue donde mi sombrero… donde…

-Aquí nos conocimos- dijo Blaine de pronto, entendiendo por fin por qué aquel lugar siempre le había causado una sensación de familiaridad.

-Sí- contesto Kurt muy contento- es sorprendente como todo cambia por fuera, pero en el interior siempre queda una pista de lo que fue…

-Se puede alterar el paisaje, pero es el mismo mundo- dijo Blaine acercándose un poco más a Kurt y rodeándolo con sus brazos, sintiendo en su interior un hormigueo delicioso que llenaba cada una de las células de su cuerpo- puedo ser otra persona y este puede ser otro tiempo, pero mi amor Kurt, mi amor por ti sigue siendo el mismo…

-Me amas…- dijo Kurt, y sus palabras eran una afirmación más que una pregunta. Él sabía eso, lo sentía. A pesar del tiempo que pasaron separados, el amor que se tenía el uno al otro era lo que los había mantenido unidos a través del tiempo y del espacio…

-Te amo Kurt, te amo como sólo a ti podría amarte…- dijo Blaine. Por fin lo había dicho. Por fin, aquellas palabras nacidas de lo más hondo de su ser, podían llegar al oído de Kurt para quedarse por siempre ahí, para colarse en su alma y sembrar dentro de él, uno de esos sentimientos de raíces profundas que se quedan por siempre en el lugar en el que se han plantado.

-Blaine…- contestó Kurt colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine- yo te amo, siempre te he amado.

El eco de sus palabras fue lo único que se escucho por mucho rato en el pequeño prado en el que sus cuerpos unidos, se balanceaban lentamente disfrutando sin reservas de la cercanía del otro. El mundo podía terminarse. El apocalipsis podía desatarse en ese justo instante y ellos seguirían en la misma posición. Porque sus almas estaban de fiesta. La promesa se había cumplido por fin. Estaban juntos, y ni mil incendios, ni mil muertes más podían llegar a separarlos.

-Quiero que escuches mi canción- dijo Blaine a Kurt- quiero cantártela a ti antes que a todos…

- Siempre te gustó cantar- dijo Kurt en voz baja, temeroso de romper el encanto que los mantenía protegidos y en la calidez de su mundo juntos- es maravilloso saber que lo sigues haciendo…

-Cantarás conmigo- le dijo Blaine acariciando la suavidad de su cabello castaño- a ti también te gustaba hacerlo…

-Pero no sé la canción- contestó Kurt con una sonrisa divertida.

-La sabes- dijo Blaine muy seguro y separándose de Kurt con todo el pesar del mundo y sacando de su estuche la guitarra negra que hasta hacia apenas un momento había estado colgando de su hombro.- sé que no la has olvidado…

Blaine acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Kurt lo miró confundido y divertido a la vez. No tenía idea de lo que Blaine había querido decirle, pero apenas sus oídos escucharon los primeros acordes con los que Blaine llenó el prado, haciendo que la guitarra sonará mejor que nunca y que cantara con verdadera maestría, entendió de qué canción se trataba. Era su canción. La canción que Blaine había compuesto alguna vez a petición de la señora Anderson.

Blaine le había contado a Kurt que tenía que componer algo para el cumpleaños de Adrienne, una canción de amor. Blaine no se sentía tan emocionado con la idea, pero, había cumplido con el encargo de su madre. Y de todo aquel embrollo, había resultado una canción que tenía otra musa y otro destinatario. Blaine no había escrito aquella canción para Adrienne. Había sido el influjo de unos hermosos ojos azules el que lo había llevado a crear aquella canción. Y si bien, la melodía nunca había sido dedicada a Kurt, porque la única vez que fuera interpretada Kurt no había estado ahí para escucharla, aquellos primeros acordes, fueron los primeros que Blaine compusiera en alguna de aquellas tardes que habían pasado juntos. Kurt conocía aquella canción. Finalmente, Blaine la había escrito para él… y simplemente, supo que era suya, cuando la voz de Blaine se unió a la de la guitarra para empezar a cantar de forma suave y con una voz que parecía salida de un sueño:

_Tener aquí tu cuerpo acostado al lado mío, y taparme con tu piel cuando hace frío. Confundir las madrugadas con mañanas, despertar y ver el sol en tu mirada. Y lentamente abrir la puerta para no matar tus sueños, me llevo el dulce de tu boca y el perfume de tu pelo. Quiero volver y no dejarte nunca más…_

Blaine, sentía al cantar aquella canción que había elegido muy bien sin duda. La memoria de aquella melodía había llegado a él en otra súbita revelación y sin embargo estaba grabada a fuego en su corazón. Recordaba claramente la noche en la que la había escrito, encerrado en su habitación, sintiendo como sus entrañas se consumían en un fuego insoportable y sin salida. Aquella noche, había estado a punto de besar los labios de Kurt.

Habían estado en la sala de su casa toda la tarde, la madre de Blaine los había invitado a cenar. La señora Anderson solía ser muy amable con Kurt, pero algo le decía que la relación que mantenía con su hijo y que tantas habladurías levantaba en el pueblo, era distinta a la de dos jóvenes amigos que se tenían mutuo aprecio. La ilusión que siempre aparecía en los ojos de los dos muchachos cuando estaban juntos, era imposible de no ser vista. Ella estaba preocupada, pero, cuando los veía bromear y charlar alegremente, sus preocupaciones se calmaban un poco. Su hijo, y el encantador muchacho con el que siempre parecía andar de un lado a otro, eran sólo muy buenos amigos sólo eso. Por eso los dejó tranquilos cuando Blaine le dijera que subirían a su habitación a componer la canción de Adrienne.

Y fue así, como en la intimidad de su alcoba y guiados por un poder superior y más fuerte que su voluntad, sus rostros, separados sólo por centímetros mientras descansaban acostados en el suelo de la habitación de Blaine, mientras éste se afanaba inútilmente en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a una chica que no amaba, se fueron acercando el uno al otro sin miedo, con total naturalidad. Estaban tan cerca, que Kurt podía mirar que en el avellana de los ojos de Blaine se podía distinguir a veces un matiz verde que los hacía destellar, y Blaine, por su lado, podía contar las pestañas en los ojos de Kurt, que al sentir en su piel la calidez de su aliento y el ritmo acelerado de su respiración, se cerraron dulcemente al presentir lo que ocurriría a continuación. Pero, cuando sus labios casi podían saborear la presencia de los labios del otro sobre los suyos, la puerta se abrió haciendo que los dos saltaran asustados y con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. El ama de llaves, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada, se disculpo con Blaine diciendo que no había podido tocar la puerta por la enorme charola de café y galletas que llevaba en las manos. Blaine la disculpo sin decir nada y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, se llevó con ella la magia de aquel momento, que nunca jamás volvió a repetirse. Fue en esa ocasión en la que Blaine escribió acerca del deseo de despertar a lado de Kurt, del deseo de besar sus labios y de amarlo. Sí, en aquella ocasión, ni la vida, ni la magia habían estado de su lado. Pero hoy, podía dejar de ansiar ese instante y hacerlo real. Magia era todo lo que sobraba en esos momentos. En ese preciso instante Blaine podía mirar a los ojos a Kurt y decirle sin temor:

_Hoy voy a amarte, y llenaré tu vida entera con mis besos. Te cuidaré cuando en las noches tengas miedo, te daré todo lo que tengo para verte sonreír. Hoy voy a amarte, seré tu cómplice y guardián de tus secretos, te entregaré mi corazón y el universo, te diré todo lo que soy no habrá secretos, esta vez, yo voy a amarte._

La guitarra siguió sonando cuando la voz de Blaine se silenció al terminar de cantar el coro de la canción. Kurt lo miraba sin poder hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle a aquel joven, a ese ser que le cantaba con tanto amor, al ser que le regalaba sus palabras y en ellas, otra promesa que cumpliría sin duda alguna. Blaine iba a amarlo, Blaine ya lo amaba. Él amaba a Blaine. Así de fácil era todo. Por ello, no le sorprendió de modo alguno que de su garganta brotaran las palabras que él creía olvidadas. Palabras que muchas veces había escuchado cantar a Adrienne. Palabras que la misma joven le había dicho, sonaban más para él que para ella…

_Si tú no estás, no hago nada más que recordarte y de mi mente no te vas ni un solo instante. Perdí el mapa de este amor, pero no busco una salida me vuelvo frágil si tú no estás en mi vida. Y lentamente abrir la puerta para no matar tus sueños, me llevo el dulce de tu boca y el perfume de tu pelo. Quiero volver y no dejarte nunca más._

La sonrisa de Blaine brillaba ahora más que nunca en medio de las hojas que bailoteaban a su alrededor al escuchar la voz de Kurt. Si era sincero, ninguna voz, ni siquiera la suya era tan bella como la que brotaba de la garganta de aquel chico. Kurt cataba de una forma tan dulce y tan hermosa, que costaba creer que aquel sonido fuera real. Blaine había olvidado lo bien que sonaba el canto de Kurt, pero ahora que lo recordaba, deseaba que la única música que sus oídos escucharan de ahora en adelante, procedieran del joven de ojos azules que había llenado el prado con su voz de ensueño. Por eso, olvidándose de la guitarra y poniéndola en el piso, tomó las manos de Kurt y siguió cantando…

_Yo te juro que en esta vida, te daré mi amor sin medida._

Kurt sonrió al sentir las manos de Blaine en las suyas y con total seguridad en su mirada pronunció las palabras que seguían en la canción, pero que más que eso, eran el único voto que había en su corazón para Blaine…

_Yo voy a amarte._

Y entonces, sus voces, que también habían extrañado unirse en una canción, cantaron a dúo, como siempre debieron hacerlo. Y unidas, sus voces eran más bellas que el canto del más talentoso ruiseñor. Sus voces unidas hacían sentir vergüenza a la canción del viento, a la sinfonía sin fin de las olas del mar y la sonta de los grillos en las noches de insomnio. Sus voces unidas no tenían par. Por eso, el coro de la canción sonaba mil veces mejor de esa manera…

_Hoy voy a amarte, y llenaré tu vida entera con mis besos. Te cuidaré cuando en las noches tengas miedo, te daré todo lo que tengo para verte sonreír. Hoy voy a amarte, seré tu cómplice y guardián de tus secretos, te entregaré mi corazón y el universo, te diré todo lo que soy no habrá secretos, esta vez, yo voy a amarte._

El silencio llenó el prado cuando los dos dejaron de cantar. En sus ojos podía leerse la determinación de hacer posible de una vez, lo que sus corazones habían reprimido por tanto tiempo. El viento sopló con fuerza haciendo que los rizos de Blaine se agitaran y que las hojas a su alrededor volaran, haciendo que la lluvia de fuego y oro rodeara sus cuerpos, como formando alrededor de ellos, una cortina que los separaba de todo lo demás. Blaine miró los ojos de Kurt y leyó en ellos el mismo deseo que ardía en los suyos. Su corazón latiendo furiosamente le indicaba que aquel era el momento. Ese era el fin de la espera…

Lentamente y sin prisa alguna, Blaine acercó sus labios a los de Kurt, disfrutando de cada segundo del viaje hacia los labios de su amado. Kurt sentía en su interior, la emoción abrazadora de una pasión que había estado durmiendo dentro de él por siglos. Y quizá por eso, cuando los labios de Blaine se posaron suavemente en los suyos, sintió que cada segundo de la eternidad que había tenido que esperar había valido la pena. Sentir la suavidad y el dulce sabor de la boca de Blaine en la suya, del calor que la humedad de su beso despertaba en él era un reflejo de lo que el cielo debía de significar. Blaine se dejó llevar por la calidez del momento y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kurt. Y así, labio a labio y beso a beso, la tarde se consumió para los dos entre la idea de que estarían dispuestos a esperar mil eternidades más por la sola promesa de volver a vivir un beso como el que ahora, estaban viviendo. Y así sin más, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos y el oxigeno dejó de ser importante. Sólo existían los labios del otro, eso, y la constancia de que en la fusión de sus bocas, estaba la respuesta a todas las interrogantes del universo…

* * *

-Entonces ¿No vendrás?- la voz de Adrienne sonaba un tanto preocupada del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-No me siento muy bien Addy- le dijo Blaine entre bostezos- me siento muy cansado. Le he explicado al profesor Collins lo que ocurre. Ya me escuchó cantar y está todo bien. Dijo que será el mejor número de cierre que ha escuchado en años… por eso puedo faltar al ensayo de hoy.

-Pero Blaine- contestó Adrienne sin estar muy convencida de los argumentos de su amigo- esto es extraño ¿No crees?

-Claro que no Coulter- dijo Blaine entre risas débiles- sólo necesito dormir bien, eso es todo, he tenido tres días de mucha emoción…

-Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo- contesto ella risueñamente a pesar de que la preocupación no la dejaba en paz- duerme bien Anderson, tendremos un día agitado mañana. Saluda a Kurt ¿vale?

-Sí- dijo Blaine mirando al chico que yacía recostado a lado suyo en la cama- le daré un beso de tu parte- sonrió.

-Tramposo- dijo ella riendo- te veo mañana.

Y sin agregar más Blaine se dio vuelta hacia el azul de la mirada de Kurt que aquella noche se veía un poco opaca y lejana. Como si él estuviera triste por algo que no quería contarle a Blaine. Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Blaine se unieron a los suyos, la luz volvió a sus pupilas convocada por la sensación de completud que los besos de Blaine le producían.

-Podría pasarme la vida entera así…- le dijo Blaine suspirando y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt. El chico de los ojos azules comenzó a acariciar sus rizos negros, produciendo en Blaine una enorme paz que poco a poco lo fue sumiendo en un dulce sopor que indicaba sin duda alguna que el sueño estaba cada vez más cerca…

-Descansa- le dijo Kurt- tienes que reponerte para el concierto de mañana…

-Tú estarás ahí- contesto Blaine medio adormilado- eso será suficiente…

Y sin decir más, Blaine cayó en un profundo sueño, acompañado del arrullo de la voz de Kurt que lo mecía entre sus brazos. Y sin embargo cuando Blaine sintió que sus parpados caían, estaba seguro que ningún sueño podía compararse a la belleza de esa realidad que resumía en tres maravillosos días, toda la felicidad que le había faltado por más de veinte años.

Kurt lo miró en silencio por largas horas. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se reflejaba en la piel de Blaine haciéndola resplandecer. La sola visión de ese rostro totalmente dormido y ajeno al mundo, llenaban a Kurt de una ternura y de un amor sobrehumanos. Amaba a ese joven con todo lo que él era y había sido, lo amaba y por eso, sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos había sido un error…

Dos lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos azules cuando pensó en ello. Cuando pensó en lo que le estaba haciendo a Blaine. Porque Adrienne tenía razón. Aquel cansancio extremo que Blaine había experimentado en los últimos días no era normal. Era su culpa. Él era responsable de todo aquello.

Blaine se removió en sus brazos y Kurt lo acercó más a su pecho, sintiendo cómo el corazón del chico que dormía profundamente, volvía a recuperar su ritmo acompasado cuando sentía su cercanía. Él no podía detener aquel latido. El pensar en esa sola idea hacia que se sintiera enfermo. Y sin embargo, eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Cada beso y cada caricia compartida con Blaine, tenía para el joven del mirar avellana un precio altísimo e injusto. Por cada momento de felicidad que habían pasado juntos, Blaine perdía también un latido de su corazón, un respiro, un minuto de vida.

Kurt, había mantenido la esperanza dentro de sí, de que aquello no ocurriera, pero, una vez más la vida le demostraba que el amor no era tan sencillo como a Blaine le gustaba pensar que era. Siempre exigía algo a cambio, el alma, la vida…

Él había apostado a una felicidad que no sería eterna ni para Blaine, ni para él. Qué tonto había sido, se decía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Aquello era injusto. Terrible e injusto.

Pero ahora que había iniciado todo aquello, no podía decir que no había tenido en cuenta las consecuencias que podía tener para los dos el reencontrarse en este mundo, claro que las había sabido siempre. Pero cuando miró a Blaine otra vez, cuando supo que aquel joven que siempre caminaba lentamente en medio de la multitud, era a quien había estado buscando por un tiempo inimaginable, se olvidó de todo. Y con la sola visión de su figura reflejada en sus ojos, todo temor se esfumó de él, toda razón adversa se vio desdibujada con la luz de la sonrisa que Blaine le entregaba al mundo al caminar. Y él pensó que su amor sería lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos a los dos. Y en efecto, así era pero… pero la fuerza de ese sentimiento era lo que ahora estaba consumiendo a Blaine lentamente. Y Kurt lo amaba y se odiaba por saber eso pero… el amor nunca es egoísta, lo que haría a continuación probablemente le destrozaría el alma pero era la única manera de… la única forma de salvarlo, de mantenerlo con vida. Kurt no se sentía con derecho alguno de exigirle que decidiera abandonar todo lo que conocía para ir con él.

Irse, irse y pretender que nada había ocurrido era lo único que se le ocurría hacer. Quizá aún no era muy tarde. Blaine se recuperaría y seguramente lo olvidaría. Tenía amigos, canciones y miles de muchachos que podían darle el amor que Kurt ya no podía. Al menos no de ese modo en el que cada beso costaba la disminución de la existencia de Blaine. Era mejor para los dos, de eso estaba seguro. Blaine ya había cumplido su promesa y él podía ser feliz sólo con eso.

Limpiando las lágrimas que aún corrían por su delicado rostro, dejó a Blaine sobre la cama y besando sus suaves rizos una vez más, intentó alejarse de él de una vez por todas. El dejarlo ahí, solo en medio de la noche y sin una razón le dolía profundamente pero no dejaba de repetirse que era lo mejor, que era lo correcto y lo que él tenía que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Blaine sobresaltado.

El chico de los ojos color avellana, había escuchado los sollozos de Kurt en sueños y se había despertado para comprobar efectivamente que Kurt lloraba al observarlo y que, aparentemente, él era el motivo de aquel llanto.

-Tengo que irme- murmuró Kurt con voz tranquila a pesar de las lágrimas que escurrían aún de sus ojos azules.

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?- dijo Blaine rápidamente, mientras, sintiéndose débil aún, se levantaba de la cama para tomar las manos de Kurt y obligarlo a que lo mirara a la cara.

-Lejos- dijo Kurt perdido en la mirada rota que los ojos de Blaine le ofrecían- lejos de ti…

-¡No!- contestó Blaine, y su grito rompió el silencio de la noche con el filo agudo de un sonido que tuvo origen en el más profundo dolor que alguien pudiera llegar a sentir- no puedes dejarme, no puedes. Yo no dejaré que te vayas ¿entiendes? Esto, esperamos mucho por esto y ahora… simplemente ¿te vas? ¡Claro que no! ¿No recuerdas mi promesa?

-La he recordado siempre- dijo Kurt con la voz quebrada por la emoción- pero no puedo quedarme…

- Pero ¿por qué?- dijo Blaine sintiendo que el mundo entero se derrumbaba frente a él- no te entiendo. Juré que cuando te encontrara nunca más volvería a dejarte ir ¿Por qué haces esto, Kurt? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿No me amas ya acaso?

- Con toda el alma- contestó Kurt y sin poder contenerse besó los labios de Blaine de forma apasionada, con todo el dolor que el saber que ese beso sería el último le causaba.- y por eso no puedo, no puedo hacerte daño…

-No lo haces- contestó Blaine abrazándolo con fuerza. Aquel beso le había dejado en los labios el sabor a un adiós que no quería dar. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca en su vida- nunca me harías daño. Quédate, por favor. Sea lo que sea que te obligue a irte, lo resolveremos juntos…

-No puedo Blaine- dijo Kurt tratando de zafarse de su abrazo, aunque en todo caso le faltaba la verdadera voluntad de hacerlo- es por ti, por tu bien…

-¡Mi bien eres tú!- contestó Blaine entre lágrimas- no puedes irte… No ahora, surcamos tiempos y universos para volver a encontrarnos y tú… No me dejes, por favor, ya no. Ya fue mucho tiempo. Prometí que nada volvería a separarnos ¿entiendes? ¡Nada! Ni siquiera la muerte pudo hacerlo y…

-Pero lo hará- contestó Kurt muy serio- no puedo quedarme a tu lado sabiendo que soy la causa de que abandones lo que tienes, de que dejes de vivir lo que aún no has vivido, de que pierdas todo por mí. Por mí que no soy nada, sólo un suspiro de otro tiempo que no tiene la capacidad de existir por cuenta propia y tiene que hacerlo a través de ti. No quiero destruirte Blaine, no quiero…

- Pero ¿qué dices?...

-Digo que aunque tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así, no hago otra cosa que restarle vida a tu corazón. Blaine, de verdad soy parte de ti. Una parte que para existir necesita de tu energía, de tu amor ¿recuerdas la primera vez que intentaste tocarme?

-Sí- contestó Blaine sin entender bien del todo- aquella vez, tu piel…

- La traspasaste. Tu amor es lo que me hace real. Aquella primera vez era sólo una sombra porque me mirabas con miedo. Pero luego, tus ojos, tu corazón, tú me hiciste tangible con tu cariño, pero… eso sólo significa que…

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine asustado por las palabras que Kurt le diría a continuación.

- Que poco a poco irás sintiéndote aún más cansado, hasta que, hasta que finalmente…

La idea era tan atroz que la voz de Kurt se quebró al pensar en aquello. No podía ponerlo en palabras, era simplemente demasiado.

-¿Y si te digo que no me importa?- contestó Blaine muy seguro de sí- porque no me importa en absoluto. Si eso pasa, si de verdad es como dices, eso me permitiría ir contigo ¿no? Si es eso lo que te preocupa, entiéndelo ¡No me importa!

- Pero a mí sí Blaine- dijo Kurt soltándose por fin de sus brazos- no puedo exigir tu vida a cambio de la mía. No lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora. Adiós Blaine, perdóname, pero tú vida es lo más importante para mí…

-¡Pero mi vida eres tú! ¡Kurt!

Blaine miró como el chico de los ojos azules se desvanecía ante sus ojos con una mueca triste en los labios y todo el dolor del mundo anegado en el celeste de su mirar. Trató de alcanzarlo, aunque bien sabía que sería imposible. Tratar de asir a Kurt con sus manos, una vez que este había decidido irse, era tan inútil como tratar de atrapar al viento mismo. Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, se sentían aún pesados y el esfuerzo que había hecho para mantenerse de pie, luchando por convencer a Kurt de que no lo dejara pronto cobró la factura. Aún entre sollozos, su cuerpo se desvaneció en el piso de la habitación. Pero aún en medio de aquella inconsciencia, Blaine sentía que su corazón había muerto. Kurt había dicho que su vida era lo más importante para él, pero lo que no podía entender el chico de los ojos azules, era que a Blaine no le importaba más vida que la que pudieran compartir juntos.

Y así, como el joven de los ojos azules se había aparecido un día de repente, del mismo modo se había desvanecido, y esta vez sería quizá, para nunca más volver…

* * *

**Canción: Hoy voy a amarte- Mane de la Parra**

**NDA: 1. No me maten**

**2. No, no me maten... jajajaja :) esto tiene solución, lo prometo¡**

**:D Gracias por seguir leyendo, les juro que no los dejaré así por mucho tiempo :D**

**Por cierto, haciendo comercial xD los invito a darle like a mi pagina de FB Jess Huzzah Criss, por allá pongo también las actualizaciones y podemos charlar así casual ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**********Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**_

* * *

_**Una vez, antes, antes, yo te había perdido. En la noche de estrellas, o en el alma de un verso. **_

_**Una vez. No sé donde... **_

-¡Blaine!- gritaba Adrienne furiosamente- ¡Blaine, despierta! Anderson, por favor ¡No me hagas esto!

La chica se afanaba inútilmente en tratar de hacer que su amigo abriera los ojos. Blaine seguía inerme en sus brazos, al parecer, muy lejos de ella como para escuchar su voz.

Adrienne había ido hasta su apartamento a buscarlo. Todos los profesores de la universidad estaban hechos un manojo de nervios por la ausencia del joven Anderson, así que la habían enviado por él. Ella sospechaba que el retraso de su amigo tenía nombre, apellido y ojos azules. Imaginaba que Kurt era la razón por la que Blaine quería encerrase en su casa hasta que se acabara el mundo, pero ciertamente, nunca hubiera imaginado que al abrir la puerta, se encontraría con aquella imagen que le heló el corazón apenas se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba en las risueñas condiciones que ella había imaginado. Ese cuerpo tirado en el suelo, frágil y sin asomo de vida en él, no podía ser el mismo chico que hacía apenas unas cuantas horas le sonreía a la vida sabiendo que era el ser más dichoso del universo. Aquello tenía que ser un engaño de su mente fantasiosa, sólo eso.

Reuniendo todo el valor y la calma que era capaz de guardar, se acercó lentamente a Blaine y al tocarlo, supo que aquello era real. Blaine estaba muy mal. Respiro profundo para calmar su angustia y para no ponerse a llorar encima de Blaine como le hubiera gustado. Haciendo acopio de una serenidad que no tenía, dirigió sus dedos hacia el cuello del muchacho y el aire que había contenido, fruto del temor de perderlo salió de su boca al notar el latido algo débil del corazón de su amigo. Después, comenzó a llamar a Kurt a gritos, quizá el sabría lo que había ocurrido, pero ahí no había nadie. El eco de sus palabras en la casa vacía, fue la única respuesta a sus preguntas.

¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué Kurt no estaba con Blaine? Estar ahora en esa situación le parecía algo totalmente ilógico, algo extraño. Por tres días, había sido testigo de lo que mucha gente habría llamado el mejor ejemplo de la felicidad que sólo se vive una vez en la vida. Blaine era el chico más feliz del universo y todos lo habían notado. Su alegría era contagiosa, era demasiada como para no terminar haciendo sentirse felices también a todos quienes lo rodeaban. Hasta Damon Luria, indignado con él por lo ocurrido en su fallida cita, había tenido que rendirse ante el encanto que Blaine desplegaba al caminar.

Y sin embargo, Adrienne no podía negar que tal vez esa situación era más que predecible desde el momento en el que empezó a notar que el joven de los ojos color avellana se había estado sintiendo enormemente cansado, falto de la energía que lo caracterizaba. Y sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia, Blaine tenía razón al decir que todo era fruto de la enorme amalgama de emociones que había vivido. Por eso no había discutido más el tema y decidió confiar en su amigo. Además, Kurt estaba con él, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Y no, no había existido nada de lo cual preocuparse sino hasta ese momento. El momento en el que Blaine seguía sin querer volver a ver la luz del mundo. Los intentos de Adrienne por despertarlo, que al principio habían sido suaves y cuidadosos, poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en movimientos bruscos y hasta casi salvajes fruto de su desesperación. No entendía nada de eso, nada. Y lo único que le importaba era que Blaine abriera los ojos, porque ningún otro día, hasta entonces Adrienne había tenido tal necesidad de ver el avellana de las pupilas de Blaine.

-Por favor Blaine, por favor- decía mientras golpeaba las mejillas de su amigo ya sin tanta fuerza- por favor, vuelve… Blaine ¿qué le voy a decir a Kurt? ¿Qué le diré si llega de pronto y pregunta que ha pasado?

La voz de Adrienne se quebró al pronunciar aquellas palabras ¿dónde demonios estaba Kurt Hummel en un momento como aquel? Seguramente él sólo tendría que tocar a Blaine para despertarlo. Adrienne lloró sobre su amigo sin saber qué más hacer. Todo el asomo de razón que había logrado mantener, se fue a la deriva en el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que el concierto del festival de otoño empezara en dos horas. Nada tenía sentido si, si…

-Él no vendrá…- oyó que Blaine susurraba. Y junto con esas palabras la vida que se había escapado de su cuerpo volvió de un solo golpe.

-¡Blaine! ¡Blainey! Escúchame Blaine, no te vayas, ya no, por favor, mantén tu mirada en mí ¿sí? No me dejes Anderson, no… ¿estás bien?

-Creo que sí…- respondió Blaine sintiendo en su ser todo el cansancio del mundo. Le parecía como si hubiera corrido un maratón eterno. No le gustaba estar despierto. Era una tortura. Al menos, en la negrura de la que había salido, su corazón flotaba felizmente a la deriva de un olvido bendito, casi cálido.

-¿Crees que sí? Anderson, ¿qué te has hecho? ¿Dónde está Kurt? Pensé que él….

Adrienne detuvo el interrogatorio apenas sintió que Blaine temblaba con la sola mención de aquel nombre. Los ojos avellana de su amigo, en otro tiempo tan luminosos, tenían ahora la mirada rota y parecían vacíos de toda emoción que no fuera dolor. Un dolor oscuro y profundo que no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar sin sentir que algo dentro de él había muerto para siempre. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y pronto todo en su mente tuvo sentido, como si las piezas del rompecabezas hubieran hecho click dentro de ella. Kurt lo había dejado. Kurt se había ido dejando a Blaine en tal estado que incluso a ella le dolía mirarlo. Sin pararse a pensar en los motivos del muchacho de mirar azul, Adrienne sintió como un odio intenso y ardiente brotaba de sus entrañas. Odiaba a Kurt Hummel con todo su corazón. Se sentía traicionada ella también. Ella había renunciado hacia años al amor de Blaine y ahora resultaba, que la única persona que podía tenerlo, no lo merecía. Lo había dejado sólo y a la orilla de un mar oscuro. Aquel chico, fuera lo que fuera, había dado un golpe horrible a su amigo y eso, más que nada le garantizaba su odio eterno.

¡Al diablo el amor! Pensaba Adrienne. Al diablo con Kurt Hummel y todo lo que había ocasionado. El cuento de hadas había terminado sin un final feliz, y Adrienne lamentaba que hubiera existido el principio.

Pero ella estaba ahí y si ya lo había hecho una vez, podría volver a arreglar el corazón de Blaine, un corazón que parecía estar vuelto polvo, más que pedazos. En ese momento Adrienne bajó los ojos hacia Blaine e intentó sonreírle, pero su intento se vio frustrado al observar la expresión tan triste que había en los ojos de su amigo. Blaine estaba muriendo lentamente, eso nadie tenía que decírselo. La agonía de su mirada era señal suficiente para entender que todo lo que sostenía a Blaine se había derrumbado desde los cimientos de un solo golpe. Y el odio hacia Kurt aumentó de forma tan terrible, que quiso herirlo del mismo modo, hacerle sentir aunque fuera un poco el mismo dolor que Blaine sentía.

-No vendrá Addy- le dijo Blaine suspirando cansadamente e incapaz de derramar más lágrimas- no volverá nunca más….

Por toda respuesta, Adrienne lo acercó más a su pecho ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Hay dolores que no pueden intentar curarse con palabras. Hay heridas que se curan mejor con el silencio y la cercanía de quien nunca nos dejará solos. Ella sospechaba, que el dolor de Blaine necesitaría para disminuir más que eso, pero por el momento, aquello era todo lo que podía ofrecerle a su amigo, simplemente estar ahí.

-¿Qué pasó Blaine?- dijo ella, sin lograr a precisar si de verdad quería saberlo- ¿por qué se fue?

-Porque… dijo que yo desaparecería si se quedaba…- contestó Blaine con voz ronca. Era difícil pensar en ello, y era aún peor tener que ponerlo en palabras.

Adrienne se quedó perpleja ante las palabras de su amigo ¿desaparecer? ¿A que había jugado Kurt al decir aquello? Nadie desaparece por amar a alguien ¿o sí? Y de pronto, la conciencia de la verdadera esencia de Kurt la golpeo con la fuerza de un detalle que había pasado por alto. Kurt no era un ser de este mundo, quizá ese era el motivo de todo. Aún así no le quedaban del todo claras las palabras de su amigo, pero, de algún modo, dentro de ella, el odio sentido segundos antes se había desvanecido al darse cuenta de que tal vez todo aquel carnaval macabro de dolor que se había instalado en el corazón de su amigo, tuviera una buena explicación.

-No te entiendo Blainey- dijo ella hablándole como quien le habla a un niño- explícame, te lo ruego. Por más que duela, es mejor que lo saques de ti ¿sí?

-Él se fue Addy- dijo él con la mirada lejana- dijo que mi vida era lo único que le importaba pero… se la llevó… no quiero estar así, no quiero seguir con este dolor en el pecho. No quiero vivir…

-Ya sé que no quieres- respondió ella pacientemente- pero dime ¿por qué era un peligro para tu vida? ¿Por qué se fue así, de la nada?

-Porque tenía miedo…

-¿De qué?

-De que yo no quisiera ir con él…

-¿A dónde?

-Al lugar de donde viene… dijo que él no quería que entregara mi vida a cambio de estar con él siempre. Pero a mí no me importa Addy, de verdad que no. En este mundo no tengo nada más que a ti y la música… puedo ir a donde vaya él, ¡Puedo! Pero no quiso entenderlo, dijo que él era nada, que no valía la pena entregarlo todo por quien no era más que un suspiro, un sueño. Pero toda su nada vale más que mi todo Addy… dile que vuelva, dile que…

Adrienne lloraba mientras escuchaba hablar a su amigo. Así que, eso era. Kurt no había querido que Blaine pagara un precio tan alto por amarlo a él. Se sentía ahora realmente mal por haber pensado tantas cosas acerca de Kurt. Ahora lo entendía. Ahora sabía por qué había tenido que irse. Y seguramente no había sido nada fácil dejar a Blaine. Quizá el joven de los ojos azules sufría del mismo modo que su amigo, que sufría en silencio, rogándole porque lo encontrara.

La chica miró a Blaine y a pesar de su debilidad se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido dichas con total convicción. Miró los ojos de Blaine con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que bajo todo ese dolor, se escondía también una convicción de acero. Blaine estaba seguro de lo que quería y no se trataba sólo de un capricho de amante dramático. Las palabras que Blaine había pronunciado, encerraban en sí el mayor deseo de su corazón.

Las personas suelen decir que uno viene a la vida con un propósito y una misión, que una vez que la hemos encontrado y cumplido, es cuando podemos ir en paz a lo que nos espera más allá del sol y de la luna. Al mirar los ojos de Blaine, Adrienne supo que la misión de su amigo era encontrarse con Kurt y demostrar junto a él, que el amor existía de verdad, que sobrepasaba cualquier obstáculo y que era parte de uno mismo siempre. Blaine y Kurt eran el amor en sí. Sus vidas habían sido hechas para reunirse en cualquier mundo, en cualquier tiempo y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Blaine tenía razón al decir que no quería más vida que la que pudiera vivir a lado de Kurt. La gente no se equivocaba al decir que uno viene a esta vida a ser feliz. Pues bien, si Blaine ya no era feliz así, tenía que sobreponerse y luchar por serlo. Recuperando la fe perdida, Adrienne escuchó atentamente la historia que su amigo le contaba acerca de la despedida de Kurt, y a medida que las palabras avanzaban, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de una forma deslumbrante, haciendo que a sus labios asomara una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Aquello tenía una solución tan obvia, que le costaba creer que Blaine no la hubiera visto antes.

-Y por eso no vendrá- terminó Blaine con pesar, pero sintiendo que el dolor se había hecho menos intenso en su corazón - y no sé que más hacer Adrienne… no sé…

-Vendrás conmigo al festival de otoño- dijo ella con convicción

-No creo estar en condiciones de cantar frente a una multitud- dijo él con un suspiro exasperado

-Claro que lo estás- dijo inflexible ella- Kurt estará allá…

-Pero… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Se fue! ¿No me escuchaste acaso?

-Cada palabra, y yo sé que él estará allá ¿no te lo prometió acaso?

-Las promesas suelen romperse- contesto Blaine exasperado- las promesas, son sólo promesas, cosas que uno nunca debe hacer. Y ahora… deja de decir necedades Adrienne, por favor, la esperanza sólo hace que esto sea mil veces peor. No soportaré otra decepción, no podría imaginar el dolor de… vete Addy, ve y dile a todos que me perdonen pero que no puedo asistir al concierto…

-Irás, claro que vendrás…

-No quiero Adrienne… por primera vez quiero dejar de ser el chico fuerte, el chico maduro y perfecto. Quiero llorar aquí hasta sentir que no tengo más lágrimas y quiero ser sólo un humano, sólo alguien que tiene derecho a sentirse miserable por primera vez en su vida ¿es mucho pedirte? ¿Acaso quieres que finja que nada ocurrió y que salga y les muestre a todos una sonrisa que no quiero darles?

-Claro que eso quiero- contesto Adrienne firmemente y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara- Quiero que dejes de sentirte la mayor víctima del mundo y que te pongas de pie. Quiero que vayas a ducharte, te pongas tu mejor traje, desenfundes tu guitarra y cantes tu mejor canción. Quiero, que esta noche vayas a cumplir tu más grande sueño. Quiero que te reúnas con Kurt, quiero que luches por él, por convencerlo, por mostrarle que la única vida que debe importarle es la que tú vivas junto a él. Blaine, mereces más que ser miserable, mereces una eternidad de felicidad y eso es lo que tendrás ¿escuchaste?

-Pero Adrienne…

-¡Pero nada Blaine Anderson! Hazme caso, él estará ahí, el no puede huir. No puede irse, nadie que sea parte de ti puede abandonarte, ¿es que no lo ves?

-¿Qué?- respondió Blaine realmente confundido- ¿qué tengo que ver?

-Que la razón por la que quiso dejarte es también la razón por la que no puede hacerlo. Blaine él no se fue, no puede. Nadie puede separar al amor, nadie puede pretender alejarse de él. Menos cuando tú y él son lo mismo. Él existe gracias a ti ¿no es cierto? Por eso mismo, no puede dejarte, mientras tú existas él lo hará tambi

én. Por eso lo miraste aquel día en el parque, porque nunca te dejó. Lo buscabas ¿cierto? Lo encontraste, lo seguiste aún sin saber quién era en realidad. Ustedes han estado siempre unidos, todo el tiempo. Blaine, él está aquí, en tu corazón y del corazón nadie se va… él estará allá, créeme, en el parque, ahí donde comenzó todo y no sólo una, sino dos veces ¿por qué sería distinto ahora?

-Porque él quiso irse…- contesto Blaine poco convencido. Buscaba como refutar las ideas tan solidas que le daba Adrienne. Blaine sabía que ella tenía razón pero, la esperanza es peligrosa. Blaine no se sentía con el valor de volver a creer, de aferrarse a lo que su amiga le decía y salir en busca de un sueño. Sí, era cobarde, pero…

-Blaine- dijo Adrienne tomándolo de la mano- quiso hacerlo pero no puede. No es lo mismo estar lejos, que estar separados. Él sólo se alejo pero no se ha ido. Blaine, nadie más que tu propio miedo puede separarlos en realidad…

En la mente de Blaine, las palabras de Adrienne daban vueltas y más vueltas confundiéndole, tratando de convencerlo de que todo lo que su amiga decía era un error, y sí, la lógica decía que lo era, que todo era demasiado fácil para ser cierto.

_¡Pero bueno_!- gritó su corazón poniendo orden en la nebulosa mente de Blaine- _la lógica se ha equivocado ya mil veces antes, soy yo quien te dice que todo estará bien, y lo estará. Tengo razones que tu mente nunca entenderá, pero siénteme, siente mi latido y como vuelvo a la vida con la sola idea de verlo de nuevo, de tenerlo en mis brazos y esta vez, para siempre. El mundo se equivoca Blaine, pero yo nunca lo hago. No sigo más lógica que la de lo que siento y eso es amor ¿qué otra razón quieres?_

- Dame 10 minutos ¿sí?

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, como si toda la energía que Blaine había perdido en los últimos días volviera a su cuerpo de un solo golpe, se levantó del suelo y corrió a la ducha. Adrienne tenía razón. Todo era sencillo, pero él se había encargado, en medio de su dolor, de hacerlo más complejo de lo que parecía. Ciertamente Kurt no lo había dejado nunca, ni siquiera cuando aquel incendio lo arrancara de sus brazos. Kurt era la cálida presencia que le daba fuerza todos los días, y fue hasta que más lo había necesitado que aquel suspiro de felicidad se había vuelto real ante sus ojos, a pesar de que antes sólo se manifestara en él a través de los rayos del sol y del colorido del otoño que tanto le gustaba. Kurt estaba en todas partes, nunca lo había dejado solo, por eso la soledad nunca había existido para él. Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo y enjuagó de su cara los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en ella. Esa noche era la más especial de su vida y no sólo por el concierto. Esa noche, Blaine se jugaría el todo por el todo y de alguna forma sabía que no volvería de su batalla con el alma vacía.

* * *

El parque en el que todos los años se llevaba a cabo el festival otoñal de la Academia de artes musicales de Nueva York, lucía encantador con todos los pequeños faroles que lo iluminaban y que guiaban al público hasta el improvisado escenario que se alzaba entre la multitud ahí congregada. Todos los estudiantes que se presentarían aquel año, estaban ya listos, luciendo realmente bien, nadie habría podido encontrar en ellos el rostro somnoliento que los caracterizaba en las mañanas frías , cuando en vez de levantarse para ir a clases hubieran preferido quedarse en cama hasta que la primavera volviera. Las chicas lucían hermosos vestidos negros y los chicos un traje especial con el que se veían mayores, más artistas y simplemente deslumbrantes. Deslumbrantes como la hermosa luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo negro y limpio, cuajado de estrellas. Hacía frío, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Aquella era una noche especial, una noche en la que en el ambiente flotaba la promesa de que todo sueño podría volverse real en cualquier momento, con sólo desearlo.

Y eso era lo que Blaine esperaba. Desde el momento en el que había llegado junto a Adrienne al parque, se había puesto a buscar la figura alta y delgada de Kurt en medio de la gente que esperaba pacientemente a que el festival diera comienzo. Pero parecía que no estaba en ningún lugar, había puesto en sus ojos todo el amor que era capaz de sentir para poder encontrarlo más rápido, pero lo único que veía eran damas con abrigos de pieles, hombres de traje y pipa en la boca. Ningún rastro del destello de unos ojos azules, ni el reflejo de las luces sobre una piel de porcelana. Por un momento, volvió a sentir dentro de él la desesperación que antes le consumiera el alma. Aquello había sido un error. Un error enorme. Más le valía volver a su apartamento y no salir de ahí hasta el siglo próximo.

Suspirando, miró a su alrededor una vez más. Sus compañeros le sonreían abiertamente al pasar junto a él. Miro a Adrienne quien platicaba animadamente con Emille, quien la miraba como quien mira a una maravilla temiendo que desaparezca de un momento a otro. Blaine sonrío. Sonrío porque su amiga también lo había encontrado. Pensó en Adrienne, en lo mucho que la quería y en lo feliz que se sentía a pesar de su propio dolor, de que aquella pequeña rubia que había compartido con él la mayor parte de su vida sonriera de aquella manera y fuera tan fuerte y decidida a pesar de todo. En realidad, había sido cierto cuando había dicho que no tenía nada más en el mundo que aquella muchacha y la música. Cuando un inesperado giro de la vida lo había dejado en el mundo sin una familia y sin ningún sustento, habían sido los Coulter los que lo habían tomado bajo su protección. Blaine podía tener un apellido distinto, pero la familia de Adrienne había sido la única que él consideraba como tal. Y ella lo entendía, había sido ella quien lo había sacado del pozo oscuro donde planeaba quedarse de por vida. Por eso no podía defraudarla. Ni a ella, ni a Kurt ni a él mismo.

-¡Haller, Coulter!- gritó un hombre de mediana estatura y pelo cano- es hora de su número muchachos…

Adrienne y Emille asintieron al escuchar su nombre y siguieron al hombre que los guío hacia el escenario. Blaine decidió que era momento de unirse al público y disfrutar del dueto de su amiga. Algo le decía que sería un número digno de escucharse y recordarse. Sin levantar la vista del suelo comenzó a caminar hacia la parte destinada al público, y no levantó la mirada hasta que sintió que colisionaba con otro cuerpo.

-Perdone- dijo él sin levantar los ojos hacia su interlocutor.

-No te preocupes Blaine- oyó que decía la pastosa voz de Damon Luria- ¿vas a mirar el numero de tu amiga? Sinceramente, nunca he logrado saber cómo es que alguien como tú puede ser amigo de alguien tan… bajo como ella. Quizá es momento de que cambies tus amistades- acabó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Luria, si no tienes algo más inteligente que decir te pido que cierres tu gran boca. A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. Adrienne es mil veces mejor que tú en todos los aspectos imaginables y además…

Blaine detuvo lo que había planeado como un perfecto discurso en defensa a su amiga cuando en su mirada se dibujo la imagen que había estado buscando la noche entera. Era él, era Kurt, no podía equivocarse. Kurt caminaba muy cerca de los últimos asientos que estaban cerca del lago del parque. Claro que era él. Lo había ido a ver cantar, pues bien, Blaine estaba seguro de que no sólo lo vería cantar, Blaine cantaría específicamente para él. Sintiendo en su interior el fuego de una nueva llama que ardía dentro de él ahuyentando cualquier sombra de miedo o dolor que aún quedara en él , intentó alejarse de Damon, pero el chico le cerró el paso.

-¡Por dios Damon!- gritó él sintiendo rabia en su pecho- ¡deja de jugar, tengo que irme!

-Blainey, Blainey- dijo el muchacho sonriendo socarronamente- ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? Tu amiga la regordeta te disculpara si te quedas aquí conmigo, le diremos que estuvimos ocupados y que… por eso no pudiste verla…

Sin saber bien lo que hacía y guiado sólo por el desprecio que le inspiraba aquel idiota, reunió en sus puños la rabia que no podía poner en palabras y asestó un golpe de lleno en la nariz de Luria quien a causa de la sorpresa cayó al suelo entre las risas de los chicos que pasaban por ahí y que contemplaban con verdadera admiración a la única persona que había puesto en su lugar al imbécil de Damon Luria.

-Eso fue por Adrienne- le gritó Blaine mientras se alejaba corriendo detrás de la figura de Kurt que en esos momentos, avanzaba lentamente hacia la orilla del lago. Blaine sabía que iría allá. Pues bien, allá lo vería. Con el corazón palpitante, pero no por el esfuerzo que el correr le producía, sino por la sola emoción de tener Kurt a lado suyo. En ese justo momento la música inundó el parque, se trataban de las suaves notas del piano con las que el dueto de Adrienne y Emille comenzaba.

Blaine llegó al límite del lago y temiendo que todo hubiera sido una alucinación de su mente, una trampa de su corazón que ardía en deseos de ver a Kurt otra vez, empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas en busca del chico, que hasta hacia pocos minutos había sido tan visible. Y ahí, junto al lago, mirando hacia el cielo en busca de una respuesta se encontraba Kurt, su piel iluminada por la luz de la luna brillaba más que las aguas del lago que mostraba ya una superficie congelada que lo hacía parecer un brillante espejo en medio de la noche. Blaine se acercó a él lentamente, temiendo que al notar que él estaba ahí desapareciera. Pero supo que ya no sería posible para él huir. Si antes lo había dejado ir había sido por miedo, porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, esa vez todo sería distinto. Los pasos que los separaban eran tan pocos, que Blaine reprimió las ganas de correr y abalanzarse sobre el chico que, ajeno a su presencia, seguía suspirando y pidiendo a las estrellas un poco de su energía para poder seguir adelante, sin dañar a la persona que más amaba…

Sin atreverse a tocarlo, Blaine se quedó quieto a unos pasos de Kurt y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue susurrar su nombre. El chico de lo ojos azules, giró lentamente su cabeza y al encontrarse con la mirada color avellana de Blaine, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, con miedo sí, pero también con emoción. Sabía que aquello estaba mal y sin embargo, no podía negar el alivio que le producía estar nuevamente frente a esos ojos…

-Blaine- susurró él también sin moverse…

En ese instante, los dos se miraron largamente sin saber qué más hacer. La luna era el único testigo de aquel encuentro, y ellos temían arruinarlo todo si daban un solo paso, como si para ellos, aquella realidad se hubiera vuelto tan frágil como los suspiros que escapaban de su pecho al contemplarse.

Y en medio de su silencio, fue la voz de Adrienne lo único que, acompañando al latido del corazón de Blaine, llenó de música la noche…

_Lying here with you so close to me it´s hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath, caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile…_

_I´ve never opened up to anyone. –cantó Emille- . So hard to hold back when I´m holding you in my arms. We don´t need to rush this. Lest just take it slow…_

Al mirar a Kurt, Blaine sintió dentro de él que podía quedarse la vida entera contemplando el azul de aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada y junto a ella, la convicción de no querer separarse de aquel muchacho nunca jamás. Él sabía que no sería nada fácil pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que convencer a Kurt. Pero ¿cómo? Blaine no había sido nunca el chico de los elocuentes discursos. Él cantaba, él era más bien un hombre de actos que de palabras. Se acercó a Kurt, sintiendo como el dolor se vaporaba dentro de él y dejaba nuevamente su corazón cálido y rebosante de vida. Eso era lo correcto, eso estaba bien. Esa era la vida que él quería y no le importaba lo que dijera el mundo entero. Al llegar frente a Kurt, lo tomó de la mano y aunque el joven de mirar azulado, se había resistido a su contacto, esta vez no pudo irse. No podía. Adrienne tenía razón como siempre. Nadie puede huir de sí mismo, al ser uno mismo el amor, nadie puede escapar de él. Y era la misma chica, la que con su canción y con su voz unida a la de Emille, le decía a Blaine lo que tenía que hacer a continuación…

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright. And I don´t want to mess this thing up, I don´t want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I´ve been waiting for my whole life. So baby I´m alright with just a kiss goodnight…

La música del piano siguió su curso mientras Blaine se acercaba más y más a Kurt. Lo tomó en sus brazos y sintió en ellos el temblor del cuerpo del joven de ojos azules que volvía a ser tangible para él. Pero no se sentía débil, ni cansado. Se sentía de hecho con la fuerza suficiente para combatir mil ejércitos. Acercó sus labios a los de Kurt pero el muchacho más alto puso sobre ellos su pálida mano…

-No Blaine- dijo él con poca convicción- no hagas esto más difícil, por favor…

-Estoy intentando hacerlo como es Kurt, sencillo…- susurró Blaine tomando entre sus manos la de Kurt y quitándola de sus labios.

-No es como tú dices- dijo Kurt tristemente- sabes que tú…

-Yo haré lo único que quiero hacer. Iré a donde mi corazón me dicte y ese lugar y tiempo es donde tú estés. Eso haré, eso haremos…

-No, no quiero que sea de este modo. Vete Blaine, aún estás a tiempo.

-No me iré, no sin ti… tú eres todo lo que me importa…

-Pero tu vida…

-Eres tú, ¿entiendes? No hay más vida que tú…

-Pero, ¿no has pensado en tu futuro? En la gente que te extrañará, lo que dejarás aquí sin concluir, lo que…

-El futuro es algo que no existe y lo que me importa es estar contigo. Ya fue mucho tiempo estando sin ti. No me pidas que vuelva a esa vida, a la vida donde tú no estás. No me importa, entiéndelo. No me importa si en este beso se me va la vida entera. Valdrá la pena, volvería a hacerlo otra vez y no sólo una, mil veces hasta que me entiendas…

Y sin agregar más a su discurso, sus labios se fundieron una vez más con los de Kurt, haciendo que los dos se sintieran más vivos que nunca. Eso era todo, no había para ellos un motivo más grande que ese beso. Todo era tan sencillo como el perfecto ir y venir de sus labios, como la perfecta unión de sus bocas que se movían tranquilamente, sin prisa alguna, sabiéndose dueños del tiempo y de la noche, pero sobre todo, dueños de un amor más grande que el universo mismo. En la quietud de su beso, la canción de Adrienne y Emille siguió acompañándolos en su idilio…

I know that if we give this a Little time, it only bring us closer to the love we want to find. It´s never felt so real, no it´s never felt so right….

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright. And I don´t want to mess this thing up, I don´t want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I´ve been waiting for my whole life. So baby I´m alright with just a kiss goodnight…

No I don´t want to say goodnight. I know it´s time to leave, but you´ll be in my dreams tonight. So baby I´m alright, with just a kiss goodnight…

Blaine se separó de Kurt, sintiendo dentro de sí una felicidad mayor a todo. Fue el beso de Kurt, más que las palabras que dijera antes, lo que le confirmaba que el chico de los ojos azules tampoco quería dejarlo ir. Y eso era todo lo que Blaine necesitaba saber, todo lo que su corazón necesitaba era estar cerca de Kurt Hummel.

-Ahora podemos estar juntos siempre, ¿verdad?

-Blaine, para siempre es mucho tiempo… - dijo Kurt suspirando todavía. El amor que sentía por Blaine borraba de él toda culpa, estaba casi convencido de que ese sentimiento, estaba más allá del bien y del mal, más allá de todo lo que era correcto o no. Siempre había sido así, no tenía por qué cambiar ahora.

-Apenas el suficiente- contestó Blaine volviendo a poner sus labios en los de Kurt…

El muchacho de los ojos azules sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine. Lo amaba, eso era todo lo que sabía en realidad. Poco a poco dentro de él, el miedo fue remitiendo y decidió entregarse a lo inevitable sin sentirse como un ladrón o como un parásito. Ese era el deseo del corazón de Blaine, ese era su único anhelo también y si era así, los dos caminarían el mismo camino y afrontarían sin miedo las consecuencias de su amor. Pero lo que importaba ahora era amarse, sin preguntar más. Los aplausos que seguramente eran a causa de la hermosa interpretación que habían hecho Adrienne y Emille, sacaron a Blaine del encanto en el que había estado sumergido.

-Ven- le dijo Kurt tomándolo de la mano- todavía tenemos un concierto que cerrar…

* * *

**NdA: Les dije que el dolor no duraría nada... jajaja, sigo sufriendo las consecuencias del ataque de amor patrocinado por LOVE,LOVE,LOVE... NO REGRETS¡**

**SALUDOS¡ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

******__****Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Y amor fue tan solo encontrarte de nuevo…**

Los dos llegaron de la mano al escenario. Mientras caminaban, la gente volteaba a mirarlos sin poder evitarlo. Aquellos dos chicos juntos brillaban más que todas las estrellas del cielo invernal que le daba fondo a aquel paisaje. Los compañeros de Blaine sonreían de oreja a oreja al contemplarlo a lado de un joven tan guapo. Las chicas de la academia cuchicheaban entre ellas lo bien que los dos lucían, el uno con su abrigo blanco y el otro en su traje negro que realzaba aún más su ya de por sí inherente elegancia. Pero más que su apariencia, eran sus ojos los que llamaban la atención. Su mirada hablaba de una dicha que muy pocas personas de las ahí reunidas habían podido alcanzar. El sólo hecho de mirarlos caminar de la mano hacia suspirar a la gente. Nadie sabía por qué, pero viéndolos juntos, estaban seguros de que el amor no era sólo el ingrediente principal de los cuentos de hadas, sino que, estaba ahí, en algún lugar del mundo esperando por ellos.

Blaine llegó hasta el escenario y vio detrás de bambalinas a una sonriente Adrienne que, rodeada por los brazos de Emille, asentía alegremente en su dirección al verlo llegar a lado de Kurt. La chica se sentía completamente alegre por aquellos dos jóvenes que por fin habían dejado de lado las razones sin sentido que los habían separado. Aquella imagen de los dos caminando unidos, no sólo por sus manos sino más bien por su corazón, era la imagen del triunfo de un amor que había sobrevivido a todo, a la muerte, a los años, al tiempo…

Sin dejar de sonreír, Blaine se dirigió hacia su profesor y le pidió que el piano estuviera listo para su número de cierre. Aunque el programa decía que Blaine tocaría la guitarra en vez del piano, la felicidad de los ojos avellana del muchacho, hizo que el hombre encargado de los instrumentos musicales asintiera a Blaine sin preguntar el por qué del cambio. El hombre de cabello cano, dio las instrucciones pertinentes y en menos de dos minutos, todo estaba listo para que Blaine le pusiera broche de oro a aquel concierto que había sido maravilloso.

Sin soltar la mano de Kurt y guiándolo hasta el piano el joven del mirar avellana, tomo su lugar ante el piano e invitando a Kurt a hacer lo mismo, a su lado, comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre las blancas teclas, mientras Kurt le sonreía. Miles de personas podían estar viéndolos, pero para ellos, no importaban otros ojos que no fueran los suyos, no importaba más que el color azul de la eternidad de las pupilas de Kurt o el color avellana de la paz de la mirada de Blaine, quien uniendo a aquellas notas del piano comenzó a cantar una melodía que el silencio le había dictado tiempo atrás, antes de que viera por primera vez a Kurt y que sin embargo, describía palabra por palabra la historia que los dos habían tenido que vivir hasta ese momento…

_Vamos en medio de la multitud como muñecos que sin querer están siguiendo el guión del universo._

_Fuimos movidos como hojas en el viento hasta encontrarse nuestros ojos un momento…_

_Yo te conozco, creo que de un sueño._

_Es imposible me dijiste no te creo._

_Mira mis ojos, siente que tiemblo, que el corazón se está saliendo de mi pecho…_

Desde otra vida viene este beso, me lo debías hace tanto tiempo.

En otra vida y en otro cuerpo tú ya eras mío, cuánto te quiero…

Ya lo sabía no fue en un sueño, fue en otra vida…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Kurt sonrió a Blaine de forma deslumbrante. La gente a su alrededor, estaba sumida en un dulce sopor que les hacía pensar que estaban dentro de un sueño muy hermoso. Tal era la magia que esos dos jóvenes sentados al piano producían. Las manos de Blaine seguían su carrera por el piano, y antes, de que pudiera volver a acompañar las notas con su voz, fue la de Kurt la que siguió la canción, como si él también hubiera sabido aquellas palabras desde siempre. Finalmente la suya era una historia compartida. Los dos sabían cómo había empezado y también, los dos entendían que no había final feliz para los dos, sencillamente, porque un amor como aquel no podía conocer límites de ningún tipo…

_Fuimos movidos como hojas, en el viento por que_

_el destino nos guardaba este momento…_

_Yo te conozco, creo que de un sueño._

_Es imposible me dijiste no te creo._

_Mira mis ojos, siente que tiemblo, que el corazón se está saliendo de mi pecho…_

_Desde otra vida viene este beso, me lo debías hace tanto tiempo_

_En otra vida y en otro cuerpo tú ya eras mío, cuánto te quiero…_

_Ya lo sabía no fue en un sueño, fue en otra vida…_

Y ahora aquella otra vida se reducía a ese momento. Aquella noche y frente a toda aquella gente la promesa de Blaine se había cumplido. Estaba a lado de Kurt, y en esa noche, en esta vida, en ese preciso instante, nada podría volver a separarlos. Los aplausos sonaron tiempo después en sus oídos. La gente los ovacionaba de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos y una esperanza en el corazón. Los dos chicos se miraban en silencio, sonriendo. Sin pararse a pensar en nada más que no fuera su cercanía, se besaron otra vez, en frente de todos. A los aplausos se unieron los suspiros y las sonrisas cómplices. Hasta las personas que habían ido solas al recital, se sentían parte de algo más grande que su propia existencia, pues, también para ellos aquel beso era como la promesa de un amor de verdad, de un amor sin final, del amor que todos siempre habían querido. El beso se prolongó por largos minutos y nadie, por alguna extraña razón fue capaz de interrumpirlo.

Adrienne esperaba de la mano de Emille a que Blaine llegara a la orilla del lago, donde le había dicho que lo esperara. Los dos chicos sonreían, todavía con el recuerdo de la magia de la canción de Kurt y Blaine impregnada en sus corazones. Esa noche, ellos también habían encontrado el amor en la mirada del otro, de una forma menos épica que Blaine y Kurt, claro, pero lo que les importaba a fin de cuentas, era tenerse el uno al otro. Encontrar el amor en el mundo, esa era la verdadera magia, no importaba el cómo.

Los dos se miraban descubriendo en el otro, todo lo que habían estado buscando y maravillándose con la idea de que lo que habían encontrado era más de lo que habían estado esperando.

Blaine y Kurt los sorprendieron sonriéndose dulcemente. Apenas los vieron, los dos jóvenes salieron de su mundo y se acercaron a ellos lentamente, sonriéndose ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer que no fuera sonreír?

-Supongo que es hora de decir hasta luego ¿verdad?- dijo Adrienne con la sencillez que la caracterizaba

-Supones bien Addy- dijo Blaine sin asomo de tristeza en la voz.

-Es lo justo- dijo ella con la mirada brillante- es como tiene que ser…

-¿A dónde irán?- preguntó Emille quien no estaba muy seguro de comprender aquella escena del todo.

-No muy lejos-contesto Kurt con una enorme sonrisa- no iremos nada lejos en realidad…

Los cuatro muchachos rieron con fuerza. Generalmente hablar de aquel tema con la gente, resultaba más engorroso de lo que en realidad era. Blaine tenía la sensación de que había elegido simplemente emprender un gran viaje, un largo recorrido que no sabía dónde iba a terminar pero que llevaba en sí la feliz promesa de ser recorrido de la mano de Kurt. Sí, quizá dejaría de existir en este mundo, pero eso no significaba que le causara pesar dejar atrás lo que le estorbaba. El que emprendería, era un viaje que necesitaba hacer de forma ligera, sin pesos innecesarios. Estaba decidido, había estado decidido desde siempre.

-Se muy feliz- dijo Adrienne acercándose a Blaine y abrazándolo. No estaba triste, pero de algún modo sería extraño no volver a tener a Blaine frente a ella, ni mirar sus ojos color avellana, o su sonrisa cálida y sincera. Pero eso no importaba. No era que Blaine se estuviera yendo para siempre, simplemente había decidido adelantarse al viaje que tarde o temprano todos tendrían que hacer.

-Tú también se muy feliz querida Adrienne- dijo Blaine tomándola entre sus brazos- los dos, los dos deben ser muy felices- agregó mirando a Emille

-Lo seremos- le dijo el muchacho de los anteojos- te prometo que la cuidaré…

-Lo sé- contestó Blaine- bueno pues…

-Es hora- contestó Kurt mirando la luz de la luna- debemos viajar con el último rayo de luz lunar…

Blaine y Adrienne se abrazaron una vez más, sin lágrimas. Eran sólo dos amigos que se encontrarían más adelante, dos amigos que se conocían tan bien y se querían tanto que podrían encontrarse otra vez en otro lugar y en otro tiempo. Adrienne corrió hacia a Kurt y lo abrazó también. Le susurró un "cuídalo mucho" al oído y le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Kurt asintió sonriendo y besó también la frente de la pequeña rubia que siempre había estado ahí para ellos dos, para Blaine y para él. Dándoles una última sonrisa, Adrienne y Emille se alejaron de ellos sin mirar atrás. A ninguno de los cuatro les parecía que aquello había sido la escena de una despedida eterna. Se sentía más bien, como haberse dado las buenas noches antes de irse a acostar esperando verse a la mañana siguiente.

Kurt y Blaine caminaron hacia la orilla del lago de la mano. Aquella era la hora más oscura de la noche, lo que significaba que pronto amanecería. Los dos se sentaron sobre la hierba seca, rodeados de las mismas hojas otoñales que siempre los habían acompañado. Se miraron una vez más y después sus bocas se fundieron en un beso suave y apasionado.

El beso fue el preludio del concierto de caricias sin fin que siguió después. Las manos de Blaine se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo de Kurt quien paseaba su boca por los lugares más recónditos de la anatomía de Blaine. Los dos, se sumieron en el ir y venir de sus manos, de sus labios buscando la libertad en el cuerpo del otro. Aquel era un éxtasis que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido expresar con palabras. Era mejor que una canción, era simplemente mejor que todo lo que habían pasado.

Sus cuerpos unidos, sus respiraciones agitadas y el paraíso que habían creado a fuerza de besos y caricias terrenales, fueron los ingredientes que faltaban para completar el hechizo. Justo en el instante en el que la luna se retiraba del cielo, dándole paso a los azules pálidos del amanecer y a la estrella de la mañana, el último rayo de su luz iluminó el pequeño prado en el que Blaine y Kurt se encontraban. La luz se fundió con sus pieles y los elevó a los dos del suelo, enseñándoles que más allá de la abrumadora luminosidad que los rodeaba, les esperaba un camino. Ellos dos sabían que aquel era el camino que habían elegido seguir. Sin soltarse, sin pensar en que alguien más volvería a separarlos jamás se internaron en aquella luz que los guiaba a su eterna felicidad. Aquello que los esperaba era lo que todos hubieran llamado cielo. Aquel lugar en el que estarían por siempre juntos era su propio Edén. Y no se trataba sólo del lugar, lo único que importaba era que la eternidad era posible, y estaban seguros, que si incluso alguna vez tendrían que regresar al mundo que habían dejado, no importaba, con toda seguridad sus corazones sabían que se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

Adrienne volvió a la mañana siguiente al lago donde la noche anterior se había despedido de Blaine. La chica sonreía en medio de la fría mañana cuyo sol no daba más que para iluminar el lago totalmente congelado que era la prueba de que el invierno había llegado. Pero, la sonrisa de Adrienne era producto de la imagen increíble que sus ojos estaban contemplando: a la orilla del lago, crecía un hermoso árbol de tallo y hojas color avellana que de la nada, había crecido en aquel lugar. La extravagante planta, estaba rodeada de un montón de mariposas azules que revoloteaban alrededor de él sin importarles que fuera invierno y que aquello fuera una verdadero desafío a las leyes de la botánica y la biología. Adrienne se acercó a la maravillosa planta y se sentó debajo de ella sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ya sabía yo que no podían irse sin dejar en el mundo una marca- dijo ella en voz alta- y no me refiero sólo a este obvio recordatorio. La verdadera huella se ha quedado grabada con fuego en el corazón de mucha gente, creo que después del concierto de ayer nos han dejado a todos algo enamorados…

La joven rió con ganas de sus palabras. Se sentía alegre y ligera. Feliz, su alma estaba de fiesta no sólo por haber encontrado algo que había creído que nunca encontraría, sino, porque ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que todo cuanto sentía era real.

-Me siento feliz Blaine, no sabes cuánto. No sé dónde estás en este momento, pero sé que estás feliz, como yo, como siempre quisiste estar. Gracias por todo amigo… espero que saludes a Kurt y claro, tienes que darle un beso de mi parte pequeño tramposo… Te quiero, los quiero a los dos. Los querré siempre…

Sin agregar más, la joven se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a iniciar un largo día de preguntas a las que no podría responder. La gente con la que convivía no se contentaría con saber que Blaine había dejado la ciudad, pero estaba segura de que si les explicaba a todos la verdadera razón de la ausencia de su amigo, nadie podría lograr a entenderlo del todo. En aquel mundo, la gente solía tener más lastima de los muertos que de los que vivían una vida vacía y sin amor. Para ella Blaine sólo había emprendido un gran viaje, y si aquella explicación no era suficiente para todos, no era su culpa, les dejaría la tarea de pensar lo que quisieran pensar.

El sol de la mañana, iluminó el árbol mágico que había hecho sonreír a Adrienne. Bajo la luz matutina parecía una figura tallada en el ámbar más puro. Brillaba con la fuerza de un amor inagotable, de un amor eterno. De una amor, que había pasado por la tierra dejando una esperanza, pero más que eso, la confirmación de su fuerza y de su permanencia. Porque para aquel amor, la eternidad era posible y su final, era lo único que no existió ni existiría jamás…

* * *

El parque lucía el multicolor de la primavera aquella mañana. El aroma de las flores llenaba los pulmones de todos los transeúntes que iban y venían de un lado a otro sin pararse a observar la maravilla que la naturaleza les regalaba a todos aquel día.

Un niño pequeño, de grandes ojos color avellana y rizos oscuros alborotados, jugaba cerca del lago. El pequeño jugaba en una de las orillas a construir castillos de arena. Iba y venía del agua a la tierra con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios y con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo. Era un lindo día para él y se divertía como nunca jugando a ser arquitecto.

El niño levantó la mirada cuando sintió pasos en medio de la hierba que cercaba la caja de arena en la que se encontraba, y poniendo en sus labios una enorme sonrisa al pensar que sería su madre que volvía por él, dejó de lado su precioso castillo de arena y se levantó. Sin embargo, el pequeño se detuvo al observar que la mujer que se acercaba no era su madre. Se trataba de una mujer alta y rubia que llevaba de la mano a otro niño pequeño de ojos azules y algo asustados. Blaine, que era el nombre de aquel pequeño, se quedó quieto junto a su castillo pero no borró la sonrisa de su cara. Quizá el otro niño querría jugar con él. Blaine deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder tener un amigo.

-Quédate aquí un momento Kurt- dijo la mujer- no tardaré, papá me pidió que fuera a dejarle estos documentos ¿sí?

-Pero puedo ir contigo- dijo el niño. La idea de quedarse ahí con un niño extraño no le gustaba para nada- por favor mami, llévame contigo…

-No tardaré ni cinco minutos Kurt, te lo juro. Eres ya un niño mayor y debes de entender que no puedes ir a la oficina de papá. Mira, quizá puedas jugar con él ¿verdad pequeño?- agregó la mujer mirando a Blaine…

-Claro- contestó Blaine sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Lo ves? Anda, ve, volveré rápido.

-Está bien mamá…

La mujer se alejó de ellos dejándolos sumidos en un silencio que Blaine no permitió que se volviera muy largo. Saliendo de la caja de arena y limpiando sus manos llenas de tierra en su pantalón café, se acercó a Kurt quien lo miraba con un franco gesto de disgusto en sus pequeños labios.

-Hola, soy Blaine ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo el pequeño de mirar avellana extendiendo en sus labios una enorme sonrisa.

-Kurt- contestó el otro niño tímidamente.

-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?

-No… no estoy muy seguro de querer jugar con tierra…

-¿Por qué no?- contestó Blaine tristemente- es divertido, pero podemos jugar a otra cosa si quieres… Tengo una pelota o podemos correr o simplemente imaginar y hablar o cantar…

-¿Te gusta cantar?

- ¡Sí! – Contestó Blaine recuperando la alegría- ¿a ti también te gusta? Podemos cantar juntos, mi mamá me enseñó una bonita canción ayer… ¿te gustaría?

-Pero si yo no te conozco…

-¡Oh vamos!- contestó Blaine como si aquello fuera de nula importancia- yo soy Blaine y tú eres Kurt. Nos conocemos ahora ¿no crees? Anda, ven conmigo…

Blaine tomó la mano del otro pequeño sin pararse a pensar en nada y al momento de hacerlo sintió como una energía cálida, que lo hacía sentirse como cuando comía chocolate o salía a pasear con sus papás, lo recorría de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo sentirse muy contento. Por otro lado, Kurt miró a Blaine con curiosidad, como si buscara en él la imagen de un sueño que siempre lo hacía sonreír por las mañanas. Aquel contacto se sentía bien, muy bien. Kurt levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Blaine y por un segundo sus miradas conectadas se volvieron viejas y sabias, pero pronto volvieron a llenarse de la inocencia propia de la infancia.

-¿Cómo se llama tu canción?- preguntó Kurt sin evitar poder sonreírle a Blaine.

-No tiene nombre- le contestó Blaine correspondiendo a su sonrisa- en realidad yo la inventé.

-Dime cómo va ¿sí?

- ¿Y después la cantarás conmigo?- preguntó el niño con los ojos brillantes

-Claro que sí- contestó Kurt con su mejor sonrisa

-Bueno, mira va así…

La mañana se llenó después con sus pequeñas voces unidas alegrando el parque con el sonido de las canciones de Blaine. Sus madres los encontraron acostados en el pasto, cantando y sin soltarse de la mano.

-Te veré mañana Blaine- gritó Kurt mientras agitaba la mano hacia su nuevo amigo.

- Hasta mañana Kurt- agregó el pequeño sonriendo- te inventaré otra canción ¿sí?

-¡Sí! Y la cantaremos juntos…

Juntos. A los dos pequeños les gustaba el sonido de aquella palabra. A los dos les había gustado tomarse de la mano y cantar las canciones que Blaine inventaba, pero más que todo, les había gustado el haber encontrado en el otro un amigo de verdad. Ninguno de los dos se preguntaba el por qué se habían encontrado. A ninguno de los dos le importaba en realidad el descifrar por qué se habían sentido tan bien el uno con el otro y de forma tan sencilla. Ellos eran aún muy pequeños para saberlo, pero sus manos habían sido hechas para estar juntas y sus voces, eran en realidad una sola voz. Porque mientras la vida exista, existirá el amor. En esta, y quizá, en otra vida…

**FIN.**

* * *

**NdA:**

**Bueno, pues aquí hemos llegado al final :3**

**Este fic me trae bellos recuerdos de cuando lo publiqué por vez primera. Fue el primer Klaine seriado que escribí y, bueno, ojalá les haya gustado a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto.**

**Para escribirlo, principalmente me basé en dos cosas:**

**1. Un poema, que se llama "Nueva presencia! y fue escrito por Meira Delmar, es el poema que tomé para iniciar cada uno de los capítulos de esta pequeña historia.**

**2. Y la canción que fue la de este capítulo, se llama "N otra vida" y es del señor Edgar Oceransky.**

**Digamos un que un día, hace como dos años, venía escuchando esa canción y luego recordé ese poema que es uno de mis favoritos y así nació todo esto. Gracias por leer y comentar a todos¡ Espero nos sigamos leyendo en las otras historias, un abrazo¡ :3**


End file.
